Mi Tormento, Mi amor ¡Hazme caso porfavor!
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: "Cuando fue que me llegue a enamorar de este angel...de mi tormento...Sasuke Uchiha...por favor...¡hazme caso!"  La jugada se le volteo a nuestro galante protagonista...KakaSasu Yaoi/Lemon *-*
1. Cuando te conoci ni me miraste

Bueno, primero que nada...NO ME MATEN! Hehehe se que casi todas esperan actualizacion de "Un animador enamorado" pero no eh tenido tiempo y aparte...me surge esta idea...

Tengo algo que decir...este es mi primer fic con la pareja Kakashi&Sasuke asi que espero no me maten...estoy incursionando en esto no, no quiere decir que deje de escribir NaruSasu o SasuNaru...

Esta historia esta inspirada en mi seme...Kakashi ./. si se la dedico a el y el echo de que gracias a el me guste ahora esta pareja...

Algo mas...

Oh si!...lo de costumbre...Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama en esta ocasion Naruto debera compartir a sasuke -Mirada asesina de parte de naruto- Y no te conviene hacerme nada zorro...que tengo otras 16 historias donde tu estas con el azabache ¬¬

Siendo todo por el momento...Nos vemos en las Notas finales ^-

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando te conoci…ni me miraste…<strong>

Llego bufando hasta la habitacion se quito la bufanda roja y la arrojo sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que el saco y la mochila que llevaba, gruño con fastidio cuando el parche en su ojo no queria ceder y quitarse, por fin logro quitarlo y lo dejo sobre el pequeño buro alado de la cama

-Eh? Ka-kakashi-san- un joven de cabellos castaños salio desde una habitacion, el peliplata le dirigio una mirada este se contrajo un poco por el miedo y se quedo parado

-Si, sucede algo Iruka- al castaño le recorrio una corriente por toda su espina dorsal al escuchar su nombre entonado con esa voz tan profunda

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto tras dar un par de pasos dentro de la habitacion saliendo el baño donde se encontraba

-Si, bien –dijo casi en un gruñido mientras aventaba las cosas al suelo y se tiraba boca abajo sobre el colchon

-Otra vez, Sasuke…-y nada mas al decir ese nombre, el peliplata le lanzo una mirada asesina hundio su cara en la almohada y volvio a gruñir

Iruka suspiro con tristeza mientras miraba como kakashi bociferaba cosas poco entendibles debido a que tenia la almohada aun en la cara, le oprimia el corazon ya que llevaba enamorado de el ya bastante tiempo pero…

Kakashi estaba enamorado de alguien mas, un angel de ojos negros y carácter bastante reacio…Se habia enamorado de Sasuke Uchica…el chico que no se habia visto deslumbrado por su atractivo como todo aquel en ese internado…

_Todo ocurrio aquel dia…_

Hatake Kakashi, alumno del internado Konoha Gakue den es uno de los jóvenes prodigios de dicha institución, hábil, inteligente y con una capacidad de razonamiento bastante impresionante, de carácter sensato y bastante tranquilo es un estudiante modelo, del cual cada uno de los profesores esta profundamente orgulloso, pero existe un detalle en particular dentro de este singular personaje

Kakashi es un joven apusto en demasia, de cabello platinado algo largo y peinado en puntas, su mirada es oscura cuando niño sufre un accidente en su ojo izquierdo la cicatriz es notoria por lo mismo es que usa un parche que cubre ese ojo, es bastante apuesto y desde el comienzo tiene bastantes problemas con el alumnado, si, es bastante popular dentro de la institución pese a que esta es un internado de solo jóvenes, lo que lo lleva a recurrir (bastante tarde cabe decir) en ocultar un poco su rostro bajo bufandas y demas accesorio.

Su porte tan galante y su apariencia tan impresionante lo lleva a enamorar sin quererlo siquiera a unos cuantos jóvenes de la institución, cuasandole asi una fama de conquistador y hombreriego que el no esperaba optener siquiera, eso, sumado a su gusto extraño por las novelas eróticas lanza un boom! En la escuela convirtiéndolo en alguien pervertido y bastate conquistador, cosa que a todo el alumnado solo motiva para ser mas insistente con el joven

Kakashi no hace caso a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, no tiene interés en los jóvenes que cada dia se pelean por declararse el solo se enfoca en una cosa, el estudiar…Kakashi tiene ya 19 años y es un joven que poco le importa el amor…pero eso cambiaria un dia

-Yamato, tienes ya los datos que te pedi para el trabajo- Kakashi levantaba su mirada del libro que leia para fijarla en su compañero castaño, este nervioso y sonrojado negó enérgicamente (otro enamorado) pensó el en ese momento

-Lo necesito si quieres que tengamos listo ese trabajo- yamato volvió a asentir y se concentro en terminar el trabajo que su apuesto compañero le había pedido, kakashi bufo una vez y volvió a su lectura, preguntándose por que le había tocado con tan timido compañero

-L-listo…-dijo en una suave voz y extendiendo con su temblorosa mano unos cuanto papels, el chico estaba demasiado nervioso, y esto divirtió por un momento al joven peliplata viéndolo como una oportunidad mas

-Gracias- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que volvió a yamato un tomante andante tomo los papeles rozando sutilmente la piel de su compañero y este abochornado y al punto del colapso corrió despavorido lejos de ahí, dejando a kakashi con una ligera risa, para un segundo después volver a su actitud seria y tranquila

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la siguiente clase, pensando en que a lo mejor el también había contribuido un poco a esa fama que se estaba ganando, pero en varias ocasiones de verdad le daba gracia como sus compañeros apenados y completamente rojos huian de el

-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua y se olvido de eso entrando a la siguiente clase tratando de evitar todas esas miradas soñadoras que hiban dirigidas exclusivamente a su persona

Entrada la tarde y encontrándose recargado en uno de los arboles del jarden del internado, se topo con uno de sus maestros

-Kakashi-kun, necesito un favor- el peliplata alzo la mirada encontrándose a su maestro de literatura sonriéndole con nerviosismo

-Digame, Jiraya-san- el chico se levanto de su sitio se sacudió un poco la tierra guardo el libro que leia y levanto la mochila colgándola en su hombro

-Necesito que organices unas cosas en la biblioteca…podrias hacerme ese favor, ahorita esta cerrada asi que no tendras problema alguno- sonrio y el chico asintió quedamente

-Prometo recompensarte- guiño un ojo y el pleiplata ya pensaba que le daría uno de esos libros que su pervertido sensei leia asi que solo asintió y se encamino a la dichosa biblioteca después de escuchar las indicaciones delo que debía de realizar

Tomo las llaves y las incerto giro la manija y abrió la puerta de la bliblioteca, eran apenas las 4 de la tarde la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban jugando o tal vez comiendo, otros estaban tal vez haciendo deberes no le importo, pensó que tal vez después de organizar los libros se pondría a leer un rato, se adentro dejando la puerta abierta tras de si y comenzó a andar entre los estantes acomodando los libros y demás y de repente el rechinido de una silla lo puso en alerta

-Que fue eso- se pregunto renuente a la idea de un fantasma o un ladron ni una mosca pasaba la seguridad de ese internado, camino hasta la zona de mesas y ahí sentado leyendo un libro de oscar Wilde estaba un joven solo llego a notar la cabellera negra

-Ey…tu- alzo un poco la voz tratando de llamar su atención, pero el chico ni siquiera se inmuto

-Te estoy hablando –se hacerco a paso lento hasta el joven sintiendo un poco la rabia que le inundaban al sentirse ignorado pero el chico seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente

Llego hasta el y le arrebato el libro mirándolo retador, leyó la portada "El diario de dorian gray" y luego enfoco su vista en el joven sentado en la silla pero su mirada de rabia se esfumo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente frente a el con una expresión de cansansio estaba según el, un ser que claramente era sobrenatural

Su mirada negra y profundo se perdia en el libro que el sostenia en sus manos, su piel blanca y tersa a la vista le gritaba ser tocada, sus labios, sus ojos, todo en el parecía gritarle…ven y tomame…y el tenia solo una mirada de bobo y un pensamiento fijo en la mente…"Jamas nadie le había llamado asi la atención"

Entonces el chico se levanto de su asiento, bufo un poco fastidiado tomo la mochila y se la colgó en el brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y es seguía admirándolo sin poder quitarle la viste de encima y de un segundo a otro por una milésima recobro el sentido

-Que hacias aquí…no vez que estaba cerrado- dijo en un hilillo de voz débil pero fácilmente escuchado

El chico se giro para mirarlo

-No es tu problema- volvió a su posición inicial y salio de la biblioteca en un andar elegante y delicado cosa que hizo que Kakashi volviera a su shock incial, quien era el, debía ser alguien exepcional para atrapar por completo al peliplata y dejarlo como un boco vociferando tonterías y casi tirando baba

-Eh…-salio de su estupor cuando se dio cuenta que el chico había pasado de el, sin siquiera suspirar un momento por su apariencia, Hatake Kakashi había encontrado al único chico que no se había deslumbrado por su apariencia

Salio rápidamente de la biblioteca pensando en que debía encontrar al joven que lo había deslumbrado con tal belleza y lo único que se encontró fue con un golpe directo a una Columba logrando que todo su cuerpo doliera y una risa de burla no muy lejana

-Vaya idiota- alcanzo a escuchar mientras sobaba su nariz y miraba unos mechones negros alejarse fuera de su alcanze, lo había dejado ir

-Idiota, idiota, idiota!- repetia constantemente mientras se adentraba a los dormitorios de la escuela, era un idiota por haberse quedado embobado por tanta belleza, era un idiota por haberse golpeado con aquella columna, pero aera un mas idiota por haber salido corriendo tras ese chico, tras ese angel que claramente ni siquiera lo había mirado

-Kakashi-san estas bien- el castaño que leia un libro desde el escritorio lo volteo a ver cuando este dejo sus cosas sobre su propio escritorio

-Si Iruka no te preocupes…-dijo de inmediato

-Tomare una ducha- tomo una toalla del armario y se metio bajo el agua caliente para pensar en lo que había sucedido

Algo que jamas antes había ocurrio un chico…no había caído bajo el encanto de su aspecto y esto, aunque no le importara mucho lo impactaba por que por primera vez de manera un tanto inconsiente hubiera deseado que ese chico también hubiera caído enamorado

Pronto aprendería que no solo su apariencia bastaría para conquistar a ese terrible angelito que era todo menos bueno…

¡Continuara!

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo mi KakaSasu...<p>

"Opiniones...me encantaria escucharlas...eso si por favor nada ofensivo opueden usar sarcasmo eso si xD..."

Un peque adelanto

**Adelanto...**

-Te estoy hablando- grito exasperado al joven que entre sus manos tenia un librio de Edgar allan poe...

-Ya te eh escuchado, solo eres demasiado tonto para entender que teestoy ignorando...bajo un poco el libro y lo miro a los ojos y en ese momento kakashi volvio a tener su menten en blanco oportunidad que tomo sasuke para salir de ahi

-Demonio!-grito cuando por fin pudo salir de su aturdimiento...era la segunda vez en el dia que se escabullia ese chiquillo...

¡Espero sus Rw y si quieren que continue! ^^


	2. ¡No Huyas!

¡Yo lo se, yo lo se! Existen muy poco fanfics KakaSasu y yo me digno a tardar meses en subir la actualizacion, que clase de mounstruo soy xD!

Pero la verdad no habia tenido la inspiracion, ni las ganas suficientes para hacer la continuacion de esta historia...tantos sucesos en tanto poco tiempo, no se como mi corazon sigue latiendo...

Bueno pasando de banalidades...les dejo este Capitulo espero sea de su agrado, le puse empeño y corazon vaya que si...es, y siempre sera para una persona especial, aunque ella no quiero seguir conmigo

De ante mano lamento las faltas de ortografia que se me hayan escapado :3

*Cursiva* -Sueño de Kakashi :3-

Lean y disfruten por favor :3

* * *

><p>-¡No huyas!<p>

Permanecía estático, sintiendo el agua de la regadera bajar por su cuerpo, destensando sus músculos y relajándolo un poco, cerro los ojos y paso ambas manos por sus cabellos peinándolos con el agua que caía sobre ellos, suspiro cansado, realmente tenia sueño y lo tibio de la ducha lo estaba adormilando un poco, recordó el motivo de su cansancio, el sueño que había tenido hace un par de horas y que lo tenia cansado en ese momento, bufo exasperado, el recuerdo venia a su mente cada dos por tres y ya no lo podía tolerar, suspiro profundo recordando lo que su subconsciente le mostro mientras dormía

_Estaba corriendo eso era mas que claro, su respiración copiosa y agitada le indicaba que no eran minutos lo que llevaba haciéndolo, tampoco era la primera vez que corría en un sueño, pero en este parecía particularmente agitado, el sudor bajaba por su frente, espalda y pecho, mojando su camisa, ¿camisa?, Ok, portaba la camisa del internado, ¿no era un tanto raro eso?, pero mas raro fue cuando tubo que esquivar un estante y después otro y otro, la biblioteca, cuantas veces había soñado con ese lugar exactamente, muy pocas en realidad, y ni bajo la presión de los exámenes finales lo hacia, siguió corriendo no sabia a bien porque lo hacia pero dentro de él, mas claramente en su corazón agitado, había una sensación de no deber detenerse en ningún momento, siguió corriendo hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron algo que le pareció increíble, un par de mechones negros que bailaban al viento un poco mas delante de él, acelero el paso cuando su corazón pareció dar un vuelco tras esa visión, si bien no sabia porque había acelerado el paso, corriendo entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, completamente exhausto, su respiración se hacia mas agitada conforme pasaban los segundos, corría y corría sin detenerse un momento, extendió su mano cuando logro ver algo mas que solo una cabellera bruna, tratando de alcanzar el hombro del joven que corría alejándose de el_

_-Idiota –cuando escucho aquello su corazón casi se detiene pero sus piernas no, seguía insistiendo corriendo lo mas que su cansancio le permitía, ¿porque siempre en sus sueños su cuerpo se sentía tan jodidamente pesado? Y cuando estaba apunto de tomar del hombro al joven que claramente era un poco mas chico que el _

_Despertó…_

-toc toc- se escucho como tocaban la puerta

-Kakashi-san, se hace tarde- algo semejante a eso había ocurrido, Iruka al otro lado de la puerta del baño avisaba al peli plata que debía apurarse a salir, las clases pronto comenzarían

-Si, Iruka…gracias- su voz sonó un tanto exasperada, había ocurrido igual, cuando por fin había alcanzado a la persona que parecía perseguir en su sueño, la estúpida alarma había sonado un par de veces despertándole de su sueño y ahora no podía olvidar la maldita situación

-Buenos Días…-Iruka se quedo estático cuando miro salir a Kakashi con solo la toalla enredada en su cintura y otra que descansaba en sus hombros, Kakashi secaba su cabello platinado ignorando el echo de que Iruka le miraba fijamente, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada, sonrojándose levemente

-Hm, Buenos Días –Kakashi le miraba con cierto toque de frialdad y seriedad, Iruka tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, dejando a Kakashi solo y un poco desconcertado, pero no le dio mayor importancia, secos su cuerpo y se coloco el uniforme, se alisto para salir a tomar clases ese día, como cualquier otro

Azuma explicaba algo mientras escribía a gran velocidad en el enorme pizarrón, todos anotaban menos el, por primera vez miraba fijamente a la ventana perdido en sus propios pensamientos, imaginando que los mechones oscuros que perseguía eran del extraño chico de la biblioteca, pensando en cuando podría volver a verlo, suspiro con cansancio y volteo su mirada ala puerta cuando esta se vio abierta, abrió sus ojos desorientado al ver quien entraba por la misma

-Oh, habías tardado- Azuma le sonrió al joven frente a el mientras Kakashi aun en shock no perdía de vista ni un segundo al joven que había entrado

-Jóvenes, este es un nuevo compañero que viene transferido de Kyoto, por favor Presentante –el alumnado guardo silencio, dejando los lápices sobre la mesa y mirando al frente, esperando la presentación del joven

-Buenos Días, Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, espero que nos podamos llevar bien –Kakashi sacudió su cabeza alejando de la mente la visión del joven de la biblioteca, se había confundido era claro, pero realmente ese par se parecía en demasía

-Siéntate junto a Kakashi-kun –señalo el asiento libre aun lado del peli plata, Itachi le recorrió con la mirada para después esbozar una sonrisa suave y socarrona

-Mucho gusto, soy Itachi –extendió su mano y Kakashi la tomo como muestra de amabilidad

-Hatake Kakashi, un gusto –suspiro y le devolvió la escueta sonrisa, esperando que fuera lo único que conversaran por lo que restaba del año

-Kakashi-kun –la arrolladora amabilidad de Itachi le estaba cansando un poco, su tranquilidad había sido mermada, ya ni sus locos y enamorados fans hostigaban tanto como lo hacia su nuevo autoproclamado amigo, aunque ciertamente, dudaba que su existencia en el internado fuera larga, eso si se presta atención a aquella aura pesada y maligna que grita asesinato dirigida exclusivamente a Itachi

-¿Se te ofrece algo Itachi-san? –respondió tan frio como siempre, logrando un puchero en el joven Uchiha

-¡Mo! –Dijo indignado –nada de "san", quiere –le miro con picardía –somos amigos, lo olvidas –aquella aura de coquetería le ponía nervioso, aunque sabia perfectamente que para Itachi eso solo era una careta, una broma para sacar de quicio a todos los que los miraban

-No me permites olvidarlo –paso sus manos por su rostro, en un gesto de frustración, que hizo sonreír a Itachi ampliamente

-Itachi –alguien en la entrada distrajo su atención para voltear a dicho lugar y sonreír mas ampliamente, Kakashi que seguía perdido pensando en que habrá echo para merecer aquella tortura no había prestado atención a eso

-Bueno Kakashi, dejaremos esta declaración de amor hacia mi persona para otro día –sonrió picaron y con un toque de burla ante la mirada tan pesada que los fans del peli plata le dirigían, Kakashi asintió quitando sus manos de su cara mirándole como suplicando tranquilidad, Itachi ya se encontraba en la entraba abrazando posesivamente a un jovencito que no logro ver bien

-Adiós Kakashi-kun –sonrío alejándose del lugar y tomar de la mano al joven jalándolo fuera de ahí, un segundo basto para que Kakashi le mirara y recordara al joven de la biblioteca, se quedo sentado mirando la entrada hipnotizado por el sonrojo que había logrado distinguir cuando su nuevo y excéntrico compañero había tomado la mano del joven y lo había jalado lejos de ahí todo ese momento fue como en cámara lenta para Kakashi pero había tardado mucho en reaccionar ambos morenos ya habían salido de su campo de visión, agito su cabeza con algo de violencia, se levanto con rapidez del lugar logrando tirar la silla y asustar a un par de estudiantes y corrió hacia la entrada fijándose por los pasillos para ver por donde se habían ido

-¡Mierda!- grito, pero era demasiado tarde, ninguno de los dos estaba ya en el lugar, golpeo su rostro suavemente contra la pared maldiciéndose por perder tal oportunidad, y olvidando por un segundo que ese era un internado

Las imágenes de su sueño lo volvieron a atacar como cuando tomaba una ducha por la mañana, una y otra vez persiguiendo al joven que claramente era mas pequeño que el, mas veloz y escurridizo, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol lo ultimo que quería pensar era en aquello, pero su mente no lograba cambiar sus pensamientos, no, no podía dejar de pensar en dicho sueño y lo acontecido apenas hace un par de minutos, cuando creyó ver al joven de la biblioteca siendo jalado por su nuevo y excéntrico amigo, se recargo en el troco del árbol que le proveía sombra en ese momento mirando hacia el cielo, fijándose como la luz se colaba entre las verdes hojas, su corazón comenzó a tomar un ritmo mas bajo y pausado, sintiendo relajarse mas cuando la brisa acaricio su rostro e hizo bailar sus cabellos, porque tenia que sentirse tan perturbado por una sola persona que ni siquiera conocía, comenzaba a odiarlo, como cuando leía en las novelas que los protagonistas experimentaban un amor imposible, no, no podía ser el mismo cliché romántico, él ya había asumido su atracción por el jovencito, no había sido difícil, ni mucho menos había tenido que librar una batalla interna al notar que un chico le gustaba, desde joven su orientación estaba definida esos pensamientos infantiles de hacer dramas al notarse homosexuales ya no iban para su edad, extraña situación pensando que no cuenta con 30 años ya vividos, era natural para cualquier adolescente que trasciende a la adultez experimentar confusión con el amor, pero el ya, a sus 19 años quería pensar que contaba con la madurez para afrontar el estar enamorado, veía innecesario hacer un caos de todo aquello, pero si le inquietaba el cliché casi irónico en el que se presentaba su primer amor, o mas bien su primera atracción, por que amor era hablar de algo ya mas elevado

-Demonios –suspiro con pesadez acomodándose quedando recostado bajo la sombra del majestuoso árbol, no tenia las ganas para seguir leyendo, tomo su mochila y la uso para improvisar una almohada y con el libro que leía cubrió su rostro de los rayos molestos del sol para poder aspirar a dormir por lo menos un rato, amor, atracción, fuera lo que fuese, en ese momento no quería pensar en aquello, lo dejaría para otro momento.

_Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, no lo sabia, solo sabia que algo golpeaba insisten mente su costado y eso comenzaba a cansarlo e irritarlo_

Sentía los pequeños golpes a su costado, haciendo que se removiera para que se detuvieran, pero parecían no querer detenerse, por un momento pensó que todo eso era un sueño, pero el dolor era indescriptiblemente real, el libro cayo aun costado y un tanto perezoso abrió su único ojo, mirando como el joven aun lado de el picaba insistentemente su costado, moviéndolo

-Oh, estas vivo –la voz sonó cansada y un tanto irritada, pero se había detenido de provocar daño a su persona

-Si, que esperabas –su voz también se escucho un tanto molesta, cuanto había dormido, una, dos horas, no lo había notado aun, rasco su ojo aun un poco adormilado mientras que su acompañante chasqueaba la lengua y el se incorporaba para quedar sentado

-Haces un ruido de los mil demonio, Tch! Uno no puede leer en paz –ese comentario le hizo virar los ojos de fastidio, Iruka jamás se había quejado de que el hiciera algún ruido mientras dormía, y ahora venia este tipo a decirle que roncaba como oso

-No es de tu incumbencia –siseo molesto

-Lo es cuando no me dejas leer, idiota –susurro molesto levantándose del césped y sacudiendo su pantalón

-¿Idiota? –bisbiseo, sintiendo la ira inundarle poco a poco, levanto la vista enfocándola en el rostro de su agresor, mirándole disimulando la sorpresa, el moreno de la biblioteca, lo volvía a encontrar

-Si, idiota –recogió lo que le pareció una mochila, se la colgó al hombro y se marcho del lugar, No esta vez no lo dejaría ir, él también se levanto con rapidez, tomando torpemente el libro del suelo junto a la mochila, el moreno se había alejado y trato de correr para alcanzarlo, tropezando unas cuantas veces por el ímpetu de su persecución

-¡E-espera! –grito con insistencia pero parecía no escucharlo, el joven seguía caminando y para su sorpresa leía mientras lo ignoraba, aunque ya le había dado alcance y caminaba aun lado suyo aun no se dignaba a mirarle

-Te estoy hablando- grito exasperado al joven que entre sus manos tenia un libro de Edgar Alan Poe

-Ya te eh escuchado, solo eres demasiado tonto para entender que teestoy ignorando –bajo un poco el libro y lo miro a los ojos y en ese momento Kakashi volvió a tener su mente en blanco oportunidad que tomo Sasuke para salir de ahí

-¡Demonios!-grito cuando por fin pudo salir de su aturdimiento era la segunda vez en el día que se escabullía ese chiquillo

-¡Ah! Ya…me largo –siseo molesto, susurrando barbaridades al viento, azotando los pies contra las baldosas con clara irritación, emanando un aura pesada y oscura, nadie se acercaba, se apartaban, no preguntaban, iba tan metido en el asunto de su propia irritación que sele paso por alto un acontecimiento importante, tal vez no iba a ser la segunda vez que el chiquillo se le escapara, pero estaba tan entrado en su pensamiento que lo que ocurriera mientras el pasaba por los pasillos de los dormitorios había pasado desapercibo ante su clara mirada

Entro casi azotando la puerta y logrando soldarla al concreto, Iruka pego un brinco desde su escritorio cuando escucho el golpe fuerte y a Kakashi azotar su cosas contra el escritorio, con miedo de voltear y preguntarle siguió escribiendo, pero sin omitir el saludo de bienvenida

-Bienvenido Kakashi –su voz se escucho casi como un murmullo avergonzado, mientras el seguía escribiendo el tedioso ensayo de la clase de literatura, Kakashi se mordió la lengua para no responder con un comentario mordaz, arrojándose sobre la cama bastante irritado

-Si, gracias Iruka –su voz sonó baja y torpe, la almohada cubría su rostro, Iruka hizo una mueca de preocupación que Kakashi no logro ver, el tono en que había contestado el saludo no había sido ni por menos el adecuado, Kakashi había intentado ser amable pero igual había sonado ahogado y molesto

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le miro de reojo, Kakashi estaba con su rostro oculto en la almohada su respiración parecía un tanto errática, miro la vestimenta los pantalones estaban algo sucios y la camisa también, temió que se haya peleado pero cuando noto que Kakashi se incorporaba velozmente volvió la mirada a su tarea, que se supone en ese momento era su prioridad

-Eso supongo –murmuro mientras observaba la espalda de Iruka, sintiendo la confianza y las arrolladoras ganas de contarle lo acontecido a alguien, librarse de esa frustración por un momento

-¿Supones? –le miro confundido, dejando el lápiz sobre la mesa y volteando a ver a Kakashi que en ese momento ya se encontraba boca arriba sobre el colchón, con el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos

-Hoy no ah sido un buen día…para colmo conocer a aquel excéntrico muchacho –murmuro pateándose mentalmente al fijarse que había hablado mas de la cuenta

-¿Excéntrico? –Iruka le miro confuso y luego soltó una carcajada

-De que te ríes –Kakashi se incorporo en la cama mirándolo de mala manera, sintiéndose ofendido que a Iruka le pareciera divertida su situación

-Lo siento –retuvo sus ganas de volver a soltar una carcajada –pero que digas que Sasuke-kun es un joven excéntrico es bastante cómico –Kakashi le miro de manera descompuesta, no comprendiendo lo que Iruka acababa de decir

-No…espera no su nombre es Itachi –entonces Iruka volvió a reír pero para si mismo, dándose cuenta entonces de su error

-Oh claro, hablabas del hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san –Kakashi ahora se encontraba mas descolocado

-¿Quién es Sasuke? –pregunto con renovada curiosidad

-El nuevo compañero de Naruto-kun, según el rubio no habla casi nada, es en extremo arrogante y fastidioso, además de que lee constantemente…le tiene bastante molesto, creo que Naruto kun le ha echado el ojo, si no por que es que le presta tanta atención –volvió a reír pero Kakashi bufo un tanto molesto

-Creo que esta tarde me ah enseñado una fotografía por el móvil –Iruka tomo su mochila buscando el celular, cuando lo hubo encontrado en una de las bolsas de enfrente se levanto de la silla y se acercó a Kakashi tendiéndole el dispositivo móvil, evitando rozarle los dedos, Kakashi tomo el celular y miro la foto del azabache abriendo los ojos en demasía

-Naruto-kun dice que siempre es muy callado y se la pasa leyendo, pero que verdaderamente quisiera ser su amigo –Iruka tomo el celular cuando Kakashi se lo tendió de nueva cuenta, no notando la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutor

-Me daré un baño –fueron las únicas palabas que pudo articular

-Oh si claro, adelante –le sonrió amablemente volviendo a sus deberes, después de ver como el peli plata se perdía adentrándose en el cuarto de baño

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y casi de inmediato se introdujo bajo el chorro de la misma, sintiendo el calor del agua bajar por su cuerpo lentamente, levanto el rostro para que el agua callera por el mismo, bufo un poco fastidiado después de sentir la sonrisa estúpida en rostro

-Sasuke –dijo en un murmullo y volvió a sonreír de manera idiota

-¡Ah joder! Porque me alegra tanto saber su nombre –trato de que eso no sonara como un grito, no queriendo que Iruka le escuchara

-Leer tantas novelas románticas me están afectando el cerebro –gruño molesto y casi de inmediato volvió a sonreír como un idiota

Bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha muchos pensamientos surcaron su mente, junto a la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha, al final, tal vez el ser amigo de Itachi no seria una completa molestia, tal vez hasta podría acercarse un poco más a Sasuke, aunque dudaba que aquello fuera una buena idea, agito su cabeza, pensar en tantas tonterías a la vez no era bueno, disfrutaría de la tranquilidad del momento, de saber el nombre del chico y dejaría que lo demás se diera solo

_Kakashi había caído en la trampa mortal que representar estar enamorado…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>¿Y que, les gusto? Si, no...tal vez...<p>

El proximo capitulo llevara por nombre "Angel o Demonio"

Y no le ira nada bien a Nuestro querido Hatake...

Ja ne

¿Rewies?


	3. Angel o Demonio

Buenas, yo lo se...tarde como media vida en traer la continuacion de este fanfic, la inspiracion se negaba a llegar...y de repente, despuse de ser regañada por mi verdugo, decidi comenzar y salio...

Lo ame, si tengo que decirlo yo me gusto como quedo, aunque quedo un poco suelto el final

*Cursiva* Flash Back :3

Espero lo disfruten...yo me diverti escribiendolo :3

* * *

><p>–Ángel o Demonio –<p>

Entro a la habitación azotando la puerta desquitando su frustración, sonrió con ligereza cuando noto que Iruka brincaba en su asiento, por un momento se sintió feliz que su enojo dañara la tranquilidad de otros, se tiro a la cama boca abajo, bajo la atenta mirada del castaño, que seguía cada uno de sus pasos desde que entro a la habitación y tras un suspiro pesado decidió hablar

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto al pequeño bulto de mantas que ya se hallaba sobre la cama de Kakashi, este se había metido bajo las cobijas negándose a su realidad

-No –escucho musitar a Kakashi con una voz que el considero adorable, casi podía percibir el balbuceo debido a que seguramente estaba haciendo un puchero

-¿Quieres contarme? –suavemente se levantó de la silla del escritorio y camino hasta su propia cama sentándose en ella, mirando el bulto que se re movía como debatiendo entre salir o no

-¿Sasuke otra vez?–pregunto un poco contrariado, en si sintió la boca acida al nombrarlo, no le gustaba el chico por un par de razones aparentes, vio los cabellos moverse como si estuviera asintiendo y soltó un suspiro pesado

-¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? –era ya casi habitual para Iruka fungir como una clase de psicólogo para Kakashi, Sasuke llevaba aproximadamente un mes en el internado, era por lo menos tres años menor al peli plata, Kakashi había estado insistiendo en "agradarle" de alguna manera al joven de cabellos azabaches, sin éxito alguno claro está.

-Nada –musito con verdadero fastidio mordiendo la almohada con frustración, y es que "nada" no era la palabra que definía lo que esa tarde había ocurrido

_Estaba con Itachi, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol intentando estudiar, no se podía claramente concentrar Itachi no paraba de hablar una y otra vez de un chico rubio que había visto un par de días atrás, y eso le estaba comenzando a irritar, de un momento a otro Itachi detuvo su habladuría, cosa que lo alivio sino hasta escuchar otra voz conocida_

_-Puedo estudiar con ustedes –el más joven de los Uchiha con libro en mano pedía a su hermano sentarse con ellos, Itachi no pareció desagradarle la idea, miro a Kakashi que alzo la mirada de su libro y asintió pareciendo desinteresado, mientras su corazón palpitaba de prisa casi queriendo salir de su pecho _

_-Esta bien ototo, siéntate aun lado de Kakashi –el aludido parpadeo un par de veces al escuchar al Uchiha mayor, su corazón ahora latió con mas fuerza podía apostar que escuchaba retumbar el golpeteo de su acelerado corazón contra sus oídos_

_-Hai aniki –sonrió con algo que le pareció a Kakashi dulzura, embobado siguió tratando de leer lo que su texto de historia le dictaba, realmente no podía concentrarse bien, el hombro de Sasuke rozaba una y otra vez con el poniéndole nervioso, es como si Sasuke casi lo hiciera apropósito_

_-Ahora vengo –le escucho casi gritar al de cabellos largos y salió apresurado, levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse a Deidara y suspiro con frustración, esto se veía para largo, pero olvido por un momento algo importante, Sasuke aún estaba a su lado, no fue hasta que sintió la cabeza del menor recargarse en su hombro que fue que reacciono, mirándole de reojo no sabía a bien si de verdad había abierto los ojos esa mañana_

_-Kakashi…-pudo jurar que la voz de Sasuke se escuchó como un suave murmullo, lento y en un tono bajo y casi angelical, Sasuke parecía acurrucarse junto a Kakashi, recargando su rostro en el hombro del mayor y este se quedó paralizado, sin saber a bien que movimiento hacer _

_-tu…-Sasuke seguía hablando, y Kakashi cayo, creyendo todo un sueño o alguna treta que le jugaba su imaginación, poco a poco Sasuke bajaba el libro y acercaba su mano a la de Kakashi lentamente, como queriendo tocarla, sintió el roce calido de la pequeña mano del Uchiha y fue cuando casi entrelaza sus dedos con los de el que…._

_-¡Teme!- llego Naruto a arruinarlo todo…_

_Sasuke se aparto de un salto y deshizo el delicado roce que habían compartido, se levantó sacudiendo su pantalón, y se alejó de Kakashi, este en un auto reflejo tomo su mano deteniéndolo_

_-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto algo exaltado, queriendo convencerse que no estaba soñando _

_-Nada… -la voz cortante de Sasuke lo hizo estremecer_

_-Pero –tartamudeo _

_-Nada, ahora suéltame –susurro, un susurro que a Kakashi le parecía dolido, y le solto dejándolo escapar, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, había sido como el toque de un angel._

Iruka suspiro al tiempo que miraba como Kakashi no parecía querer hablar del asunto en absoluto, se levanto de la cama y se encaminó al escritorio, Kakashi bufo recordando la tarea de Historia del Arte que tenia, de mala gana tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su propio escritorio, pero de inmediato noto algo, el libro parecía no estar en su mochila, bufo fastidiado, tratando de recordar donde había dejando el dichoso libro, y de inmediato la imagen de la biblioteca llego a su mente, había pasado a ese lugar antes de dirigirse a su habitación

-Ya vuelvo –se levanto de la silla y se encamino a la salida siendo observado por Iruka

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, se golpeaba mentalmente por haber olvidado el libro, por tener la imagen de Sasuke tan fresca en su mente que lo distraía de otras cosas

-Maldición –musito cuando se encontraba frente a las puertas de la biblioteca y entro, trato de recordar la mesa en la que seguramente había dejado el dichoso libro, pronto lo encontró pero no fue solo eso lo que iba a hallar en ese lugar, a lo lejos entre los estantes se encontraba Sasuke metiendo un par de libros, por boca de Itachi se había enterado que el menor pido ser asistente en el lugar, por un momento lo había olvidado, a Sasuke le gustaba mucho leer y cada libro que tenia entre sus manos para el representaba un tesoro, sonrió levemente, tal vez no eran tan diferentes, eso los unía, tan solo un poco, una esperanza a la cual aferrarse, pensó tontamente

Miro el libro en sus manos, quería acercarse pero algo se lo impedía, volteo a mirar el perfil serio del azabache que acomodaba con paciencia los libros en el estante

-Sasuke –la voz chillona de un rubio de ojos azules que llegaba por uno de los estantes le hizo perder la concentración a ambos

-¿Qué sucede usuratonkachi? –preguntó contrariado

-Termine –sonrió con emoción el de cabellos dorados

-Puedes aco…- las palabras murieron en los labios del azabache cuando Naruto se acercó a besarle, Sasuke tenia los ojos abiertos y Kakashi igual, el peli plata apretó el libro que tenia entre sus manos, conteniendo la ira, el casi infrenable deseo de empujar lejos al rubio, de ser el, el que hubiera robado ese primer beso, Sasuke dejó caer los libros empujando a Naruto lejos de el

-Kakashi –musito suavemente Sasuke que lo mirada ahí estático

-¿Eh? –el blondo miraba al otro joven sonriendo con cierta sorna

-No es tarde para que estén aquí –susurro en un tono frio, la pregunta era hasta para el un tanto estúpida

-Disculpa –dijo Naruto, riendo internamente

-Nada –dio media vuelta saliendo de ahí tranquilamente, no correría como colegiala herida, tenia dignidad, aunque realmente se había sentido traicionado

Entro en la habitación apretando los dientes, sus puños estaban cerrados y los nudillos casi blancos por la presión, azoto la puerta con una fuerza inusual aún mas exagerada que la anteriores veces, inspecciono la habitación, no encontrando a Iruka, pensando por un momento que se encontraría en el baño pero no le dio importancia, dejo caer el libro en el escritorio, casi azotándolo, su frustración era demasiada y no sabía como contenerla, se tiro en la cama con el único pensamiento de querer olvidarlo todo, de repente recordó algo, el no era el tipo de joven que tomaba hasta perder la conciencia, hasta el aceptaba que hacerlo tras una decepción amorosa era una tontería pero…

-Que mas da –musito al aire y se dirigió hasta el pequeño closet que se encontraba en la habitación, de un cajón viejo cubierto por varias camperas saco un par de botellas de sake, casi imposibles de encontrar dentro de ese internado, las reglas eran estrictas, como había conseguido meter alcohol a la escuela, fácil de responder era esa pregunta, sus admiradores en busca de agradarle habían logrado meter un par de botellas de alcohol y regalárselas al peli plata, el cual se preguntaba de donde se les había ocurrido la idea de que el gustaba de beber, suspiro con cansancio era lo ultimo que quería saber

Comenzó a beber, en un vaso, conforme las horas pasaban y los tragos venían, el vaso dejo de importar, y bebía de la botella a sorbos bastante prolongados, y su casi nula resistencia al alcohol se hacía presente, 5 botellas de sake ya se había terminado y sus mejillas estaban rojas, de sus 5 sentidos por lo menos le quedaba 1 y tuvo que acostarse en la cama para que los mareos producidos por el alcohol no le afectaran

-Maldito Sasuke –musito con un tono de embriagues avanzado, casi las palabras chocaban para salir de su boca

-Te amo maldito…-murmuro viendo una fotografía que tenía en su celular, acariciando la pantalla con ímpetu y devoción, casi besándola

-¿Porque? –murmuro dolido, no lloraría, no por algo como eso pero el corazón parecía oprimirse contra su pecho con fuerza, se dio media vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo, mordiendo la almohada y sintiendo el dolor instalarse poco a poco en su corazón, rechazo, desamor, jamás había tendió que experimentar eso hasta conocer a Sasuke

Escucho que la puerta se abría, pensando en Iruka no quiso darse la vuelta, seguramente le regañaría por beber, las botellas ya estaban regadas en el piso y el olor a licor se sentía en el aire, el apestaba estaba claro, no quería que lo viera, no quería que viera lo débil que había sido o que le preguntara que sucedía, el solo recordarlo lo hacía querer abrir otra botella

Un peso extra se instaló en la cama de Kakashi, este hundió mas su rostro en la almohada, no quería ser reconfortado, no quería contacto humano, en realidad, quería estar completamente solo, entonces cuando sintió la cálida mano pasearse por sus cabellos no lo puedo evitar, se giró frustrado y golpeando la mano para que le dejara en paz, casi de inmediato puso su mano sobre sus ojos, no quería ver la mirada de pena de Iruka, lastima era lo último que el necesitaba

Volvió a sentir el tacto de aquella mano, cálida y suave pasearse por su mejilla, no fue suficiente el tiempo en el que noto que le besaban en los labios, una sensación exquisita le invadió cuando sintió que mordían su labio inferior, abrió la boca dejando entrar a esa lengua intrusa, un sabor extraño que no pudo describir nacía de la boca contraria, quito su antebrazo, para mirar a Iruka, pero el que tenía frente a él, no era Iruka "Sasuke" pensó al divisar el negro intenso de sus cabellos, sus ojos se abrieron un poco nublados por el alcohol, mirando la piel pálida, los ojos cerrados estudiando el rostro y apostando a que tanto alcohol lo estaba haciendo alucinar, pero no, el tacto se sentía demasiado real para pensar que había caído inconsciente y todo esto era un sueño o una broma, torpemente correspondió a aquel beso, inundado por el particular aroma que desprendía el muchacho embriagándolo aún más que el sake, elevo sus manos para ponerlas en la nuca contraria y hacer ese beso más intenso, mas delicioso, Sasuke se separó, respirando agitado, mirando a Kakashi y saboreando de sus labios el sabor a alcohol, apostaba que no lo recordaría, estaría demasiado borracho para recordar que lo había hecho o lo que diría

-Me gustas…-murmuro y Kakashi abrió los ojos impresionado, era una cruel broma tal vez, pensó, Sasuke se levantó rápido de la cama, si salía en ese momento tal vez, solo tal vez las palabras se borrarían de la mente del mayor por tanto alcohol ingerido

-¡Espera! –grito Kakashi tomándolo de la muñeca frustrando la huida, se levantó con ímpetu de la cama y empujo a Sasuke haciéndole chocar contra una de las paredes donde le acorralo, elevo la mano que tenía sujeta al nivel del rostro contrario y con la otra mano acariciaba la mejillas sonrojadas del bruno, jalo su rostro volviéndole a besar y aquella mano que permanecía acariciando sus mejillas bajo delicadamente a acariciar el cuello contrario, se impresiono cuando sintió que Sasuke le correspondía, pero era su oportunidad, su oportunidad de borrar el recuerdo de los labios de Naruto, soltó con delicadeza la muñeca de Sasuke y esa mano se posiciono en su cintura, subiendo por su espalda acariciándola por debajo de la ropa, sonrió complacido cuando sintió el cuerpo del menor estremecerse, la otra mano viajaba por su cuello bajando cada vez más desabotonando un par de botones que le estorbaban

-Hm –escucho a Sasuke jadear contra sus labios, ahogando un delicioso gemido debido al intenso beso que compartían, pronto sus dientes capturaron el labio inferior del menor dándole acceso a la boca del mismo, saboreaba su lengua, ese sabor extraño ahora podía describirlo, era deliciosa aquella sensación, Sasuke parecía desprenderle con cuidado la camisa, mientras el acariciaba tanta piel como podía, pero de repente algo sucedió, Sasuke le empujo, haciéndolo tambalearse y caer al suelo, desde ahí le miro, la mirada de Sasuke parecía triste y ausente, y este corrió fuera de la habitación, Kakashi aun tirado en el suelo cubrió su rostro, permitiéndose llorar por un momento, que había hecho, estaba claro, se había besado con Sasuke, el motivo, estaba enamorado, amaba al niño y realmente no tenía idea de lo que Sasuke de verdad sentía por el, un minuto lo trataba mal y lo rechazaba y al otro lo estaba besando, debía pensar en que hacer o a ese ritmo, se volvería loco.

Corría por los pasillos apresurado, sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su pecho con fuerza, su respiración se hacía mas torpe, pero no podía parar, no podía saber si le estaba siguiendo o no, llego hasta su habitación y entro apresurado, espantando al otro moreno que ya descansaba en la cama cubierto por las sabanas, Itachi levanto la mirada y una preocupación inmensa le invadió al mirar a su hermano, lagrimas caían sin control por las mejillas del joven Uchiha, sus manos y piernas mas bien su cuerpo entero temblaba violentamente, una de sus manos se cerraba en un pecho justo en su corazón, las mejillas rojas y la respiración entre cortada

-¡Sasuke! –grito Itachi y de un salto salió de la cama, corriendo hasta su hermano para abrazarlo

-I-ita…-murmuro contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

-¿Qué paso hermano? –lo guio lentamente hasta su cama, lo sentó y lo descalzo mirando a Sasuke de reojo que seguía llorando, ausente, le invito a dormir en su cama, como cuando el menor estaba pequeño y tenía pesadillas, se acomodaron ambos, Sasuke con el rostro recargado en el pecho del mayor, fue ahí en la seguridad del lecho que comenzó a relatar con punto y coma lo que había sucedido desde lo acontecido en la biblioteca

-Vaya…- suspiro Itachi, sabia perfectamente de los sentimientos que tenia Sasuke por el peli plata, sabia lo intensos que eran, al fin y al cabo era su hermano, y su confidente, su mejor amigo

-Hice una tontería Itachi –gimió dolido, llorando desconsolado, Itachi negó con la cabeza, Sasuke pese a que Kakashi le gustaba, se sentía confundido, había escuchado tantas cosas desde que llegaron a ese lugar, que el mayor era un casanova, que por lo menos a la mitad del alumnado se había llevado a la cama, el en realidad no las creía, pero Sasuke, el dudaba.

-Deberías ser sincero y decirle lo que sientes –murmuro y luego suspiro un poco frustrado, Sasuke se había dormido y no lo había escuchado, tal vez se lo diría al dia siguiente

Despertó adolorido, la cabeza le punzaba y no permaneció dos minutos sentado en la cama porque un horrible mareo le llego haciéndolo caer sobre esta casi de inmediato, se acaricio el puente de la nariz, esperando que eso calmara su dolor, viro su cuerpo, mirando el reloj en la mesita, las 11 de la mañana, ya había perdido 3 clases que mas daba perder todo el día, a lado de este estaba un vaso y un par de pastillas, antiácidos pensó, y la imagen de Iruka vino a su mente

-Soy un imbécil –musito, ya que no solo la imagen de Iruka paso por su mente, mas bien todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, desde que saco las botellas de Sake hasta el momento en que acorralo al menor contra la pared y le beso

-Es un demonio –suspiro frustrado, un demonio que lo estaba fascinando, un beso y lo tenia rendido, como lo había logrado, se preguntaba, y la respuesta, no quería llegar

Tomo los antiácidos y se levantó para darse una ducha larga, necesitaba pensar y relajarse

Dadas las 4 de la tarde decidió salir de la habitación, indagar lo que había de tarea y esperar no encontrarse con algún profesor, aunque si ansiaba ver a Sasuke, comenzó a deambular por los pasillos, hasta que se topo con Itachi y una idea surgió en su mente

-Hola –le saludo amablemente y noto que el semblante triste y contrariado del moreno

-Hola Kakashi –le sonrió casi forzado, sintiendo el dolor de su hermano, recordándolo al ver al peli plata

-¿Podemos hablar? –murmuro Kakashi e Itachi asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar, buscando un lugar más tranquilo para platicar

El patio C, un lugar casi desértico apartado de la escuela, pocos acudían a ese lugar, solo si necesitaban de privacidad, cuando llegaron ahí Kakashi dio media vuelta y miro a Itachi

-Tu dirás –susurro Itachi esperando paciente las palabras del otro

-Me gusta Sasuke –la declaración en si sorprendió al moreno de cabellos negros, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa

-Espera un minuto –la voz de Itachi se escucho fría y autoritaria –te gusta mi hermano –Kakashi asintió –disculpa que te lo diga pero…hablas enserio

-Si, muy enserio –la voz de Kakashi también se escucho decidida y firme

-Kakashi…tienes en cuenta tu fama –soltó un suspiro cansino, hasta el en algún momento había pensado que si tenia esa fama se la había ganado de alguna manera

-Si…pero –guardo silencio –espera no creerás que de verdad yo, vaya Itachi…-se cruzo de brazos algo ofendido

-Oie, oie cálmate, me acabas de confesar tu amor por mi hermano, tenia que decírtelo, necesito saber que es mentira –suspiro y le miro –entonces

-Claro que todo es mentira, Itachi, Sasuke es la primera persona por la cual me intereso realmente, no es un juego, jamás…nunca nadie me había llamado asi la atención, esto…es serio, es completamente enserio –bajo la mirada, y Itachi le invadió una sensación de ternura

-Aw, lindo –alcanzo a musitar, estrechándolo contra si, a Kakashi le bajo una gota por la sien

-Itachi –musito avergonzado

-Callate cuñado –dijo en tono de regaño, el apelativo hizo a Kakashi sonrojarse ligeramente

-Itachi –volvió a decir y el moreno se separo renuente

-No se como…pero necesito demostrarle a Sasuke que no soy lo que el cree, quiero que me acepte –la determinación en la mirada de Kakashi convencio a Itachi

-No te preocupes, lo haremos –le sonrió y Kakashi se sintió aliviado por un momento

Sasuke no había querido salir de la recamara en toda la semana, Itachi le suplicaba para que por lo menos saliera a leer bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero su hermano parecía perdido en si mismo, al dia siguiente de besar a Kakashi, Sasuke había salido al patio a leer para despejar su mente, entonces escucho una conversación entre Iruka y Naruto, lo quehabia escuchado había sido suficiente para que no quisiera salir de ese lugar jamás, escuchar como Iruka describía lo que era quitarle la ropa al peli plata había terminado de romperle el corazón, iba a clases pero evitaba lugares en los que Kakashi podía estar presente, apenas termina y corría directo a su habitación, Itachi le suplicaba por salir, pero el no se dignaría a hacerlo, a veces Naruto le hiba a visitar, declararle su amor pero el no escuchaba, desde el beso en la biblioteca, no le escuchaba decir nada

-Vamos ototo –por favor, le suplicaba Itachi y el seguía mirando por la ventana, Itachi suspiro frustrado, el Sasuke que miraba en ese instante no era al Sasuke que siempre había visto

-Hola –Naruto saludo animado entrando a la habitacion, Itachi le tenia cariño pero comenzaba a pensar que Naruto no era el indicado compañero para su hermano, el chico, no le daba buena espina del todo

-Ahora vuelvo –Itachi salio de la habitación dejando solos a Sasuke y Naruto

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz grave del moreno hizo que Naruto sintiera un dolor en su pecho

-vine a verte –susurro algo consternado y dolido

-Ya me viste, vete –respondió seco

-Sasuke, no puedes encerrarte así…no por el –Si, Naruto conocía las circunstancias que tenían a su amigo tan encerrado en si mismo

-Por la mañana escuche a un par de compañeros decir que ya se había llevado a otro a la cama –musito, y el corazón de Sasuke se achico

-No es verdad –Sasuke no quería creerlo pero un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas

-Lo es, es cierto –le tomo de la mano –yo te quiero…déjame hacerte feliz –sono decidido y Sasuke no quizo escuchar mas

-Vete –suplico, no quería a Naruto, no a el, quería a Kakashi

-Sasuke –le miro dolido

-Vete, por favor…vete –comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, queriendo imaginar por un momento que lo que decía naruto era mentira, el blondo se levanto del asiento y salio de la habitación decidido, no dejaría al moreno, no tan fácilmente, le querría a el y lo haría olvidarse de Kakashi

-No quiere salir –susurro dolido al joven frente a el

-¿Por qué? –pregunto consternado

-No lo se –Itachi mintió, era su hermano el que sufria, pero no tenia derecho a decirlo que había ocurrido, menos si el peli plata no recordaba el beso de hace una semana, bajo la mirada resignado, al igual que Kakashi, una semana y no se les ocurria como hacer para que Sasuke saliera de su encierro auto impuesto, Kakashi se devanaba el cerebro pensando en como lograr acercarse al azabache, pero nada, nada ocurría y eso le estaba comenzando a frustrar demasiado

Habia salido, por fin lo había echo tras una auto terapia, había salido por fin de la habitación, se encontraba ahora sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme y hermoso roble, leyendo Romeo y Julieta, casi tubo que darse una cachetada cuando se dio cuenta de su elección de libro, rio con burla hacia si mismo

-¡Teme! –Naruto le sonrio emocionado acercándose hasta el, sintiéndose feliz de ver a su amigo mas repuesto

-Hola dobe –hizo un simpático puchero cuando el moreno le llamo de aquella manera, y se sento a su lado, Sasuke callo, le gustaba la compañía de Naruto y penso que por ese momento era la indicada

-Teme…-susurro suavemente Naruto dejándose caer en las piernas de Sasuke, este le miro entre nervioso y sonrojado, sostuvo con una mano su libro y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del rubio, en un gesto gentil y tierno

-Me gustas –escucho decir a Naruto, incomodándole un poco, no quería rechazarlo, al fin y al cabo el sabia lo que dolía un amor no correspondido

-Lo se –susurro y se quedo estatico cuando miro quien se aproximaba hacia ellos

-Sasuke…quisiera hablar contigo –la voz de Kakashi hizo vibrar su cuerpo por completo, aun serio Sasuke podía apostar que se miraba muy guapo, pero opto por un semblante frio

-¿Qué quieres? –susurro molesto, aunque su voz tenia tintes de tristeza

-Solos –miro a Naruto que se incorporaba y le miraba de mala gana

-¿Qué necesitas de mi novio, sempai? –Naruto le miro con odio, mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke y este no sabia que hacer

-¿Novios? –se detuvo a preguntar, apretó los puños con fuerza, la garganta y estomago le quemaban, celos, estaba sintiendo celos e ira, quería destrozar el rostro de Naruto, borrar la sonrisa de burla que se instalaba en su rostro, dio media vuelta dejando al par de jóvenes solos, Sasuke no comprendía, había visto la mirada y captaba el tono, Kakashi estaba celoso, y un calor se instaló en su corazón, mientras Naruto sonreía abiertamente, al final, lo que había planeado con Iruka tal vez…no había sido del todo una tontería, ambos, si jugaban bien sus cartas, tendrian a la persona que querían

_Kakashi experimenta un nuevo sentimiento, celos, Sasuke alberga una nueva esperanza que será alimentada por su hermano, Naruto e Iruka traman algo…_

_Nadie dijo que el amor sería fácil Kakashi…_

_Continuara…._

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo, espero les haya divertido, lo se es mucho drama, y seguira aun mas xD!<p>

Nos vemos, como siempre esto va dedicado a alguien que me gusta mucho y me inspira a escribir

Los quiero :3

¿Reviews?


	4. Errores

Bueno, bueno...en poco tiempo ya tube la actualizacion, es un milagro xD

Oh algo asi, creo que el final esta por llegar, o tal vez no, depende de lo que mi loca mente idee...

Espero les guste este cap siento que quedo algo flojito -w-

* * *

><p>–Errores –<p>

Se dice que, cuando la desesperación, el dolor, el enojo y otros sentimientos se agolpan en tu corazón y cabeza, nublan tu razón, y exactamente aquello le había ocurrido a Kakashi, estupideces, así es como llama la gente a lo que hacen cuando bajo presión se dejan llevar por lo primero que aparece en su mente y el Hatake había hecho una muy grande idiotez

-Kakashi –Iruka le llamo jalándolo suavemente del brazo para hacerle reaccionar, y alejarlo del lugar, ambos se encontraban en el patio B, ese lugar que ocupaba la mayoría del alumnado para poder almorzar, ¿Qué porque iba acompañado del castaño? Era muy sencillo de responder, eran oficialmente pareja, cosa extraña, porque justo en el momento que fue distraído por el delfín, el miraba detenidamente a su ángel de cabellos negros

Sasuke, sentado bajo la sombra de un roble comía tranquilamente, arrebatándole la concentración y la cordura, una angustia le invadió, la misma que tenía atormentándolo desde 3 semanas atrás, desde que había pedido a Iruka ser su "novio" ese mismo tiempo en el que Sasuke fingía que no existía en ese plano terrenal, lo evitaba, no le hablaba si se llegaban a encontrar en la misma habitación, el bruno le rehuía y eso lo estaba matando de dolor

Siempre que le miraba observaba esa expresión triste en el Uchiha, ausente, algunas veces llego a encontrarlo llorando y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más miserable, pero ahora él no podía hacer nada, porque eso que llaman estupidez los humanos el, la había cometido, Sasuke ahora era pareja de Naruto y todo por su culpa, todo era realmente su culpa

●-3 semanas antes-●

Kakashi entro en su habitación, respirando agitado, la furia, el dolor, todo se estaba acumulando en su pecho y no parecía querer dejarlo respirar, se sujetó el pecho con fuerza, dejando entrar el aire a grandes bocanadas, y se dejó deslizar hasta el piso recargado en la puerta, angustiado Iruka se levantó de golpe y fue hasta él, diciéndole si se encontraba bien, Kakashi aun mareado logro asentir y se dejó ayudar por Iruka para que lo ayudara a llegar a su cama, ahí con cuidado lo recostó

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Iruka con angustia

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Kakashi luchaba con las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de sacar de alguna manera dicho sufrimiento

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Iruka ignorante

-De que Naruto y Sasuke son pareja –su voz sonó entrecortada y rota, paso saliva y suspiro con fuerza, no lloraría por mucho que quisiera, Iruka le miraba desconcertado no sabía de que hablaba hasta donde sabia Sasuke había rechazado a Naruto ya demasiadas veces

-Iruka –la voz de Kakashi le distrajo de sus pensamientos, y un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas cuando la nívea mano del peli plata retiro un cabello de su rostro poniéndolo tras su oreja, la mano regreso pero se detuvo en su rostro acariciándole con lentitud, miraba a Kakashi que parecía no ser el en ese momento, su corazón latía con fuerza mientras el peli plata se recargaba en sus hombros para estar más cerca

Sasuke llego corriendo con su hermano, respirando agitado y un poco exhausto, se sentía mal, el pecho dolía, por no haber negado lo que Naruto había dicho

-Aniki –Itachi le miro apurado, algo asustado por la llegada de su hermano

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –pregunto reponiéndose de la sorpresa

-Es…tu ¿sabes si Kakashi está en su cuarto? –pregunto con el corazón acelerado, Itachi lo metido un segundo, lo había visto entrar hace un rato

-Si, lo vi llegar hace poco –Sasuke sonrió y salió corriendo, Itachi imagino, erróneamente que las cosas se solucionaría, estaría equivocado

Cuando llego a la habitación lo que miro no era ni por asomo lo que esperaba, saliendo del cuarto y tomados de la mano iban Iruka y Kakashi, el primero tenía un sonrojo notable en su rostro, el segundo parecía ausente y serio

-Kakashi –hablo Sasuke algo desconcertado y el peli plata le miro frio

-¿Necesitas algo Sasuke-kun? –sonrió Iruka, tratando de ser amable

-Si Sasuke, necesitas algo…voy a salir con Iruka, supongo que puede esperar, mi novio es más importante –las palabras parecieron perforar el corazón de Sasuke que negó lentamente, Kakashi se encogió de hombros y jalo a Iruka que parecía tener una expresión de pena en su rostro

Kakashi con eso cometería, la más grande tontería de su vida, según como lo catalogaba el

1 semana después se daría cuenta de todo, y había ido a hablar con Itachi, este no quería ni mirarlo, Itachi se le fue encima golpeándolo, rompiéndole 2 costillas, abriéndole una herida en la mejilla y amoratándole un ojo, y advirtiéndole que jamás se volviera a acercar a Sasuke en lo que le quedaba de vida

Sasuke lo había estado evitando majestuosamente, apenas el entraba a alguna habitación Sasuke ya estaba afuera, 3 semanas y si tenía que soportar más, seguro pensaba el moriría

●-Actualidad-●

Beber para Kakashi era ya algo habitual, jamás había gustado de la bebida en realidad, pero cuando lo hacía podía sentir que algo dentro de él se liberaba, un par de ocasiones pudo jurar que entre la inconciencia del alcohol los labios de Sasuke se hacían presentes capturando los suyos, Iruka no era malo como pareja, pero no era Sasuke, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo tenía que estar alejado del castaño que insistente buscaba, casi rogaba por un poco de cariño, cariño que no le pertenecía, aquella tarde ya no toleraba el encierro de la habitación, con 4 botellas de sake ya bebidas y una a la mitad, decidió salir a tomar algo de aire, rogando a todos los santos que conocía que Sasuke se cruzara por su camino, tal vez así ebrio podría decirle de una vez por todas lo imbécil que había sido, no había tenido tanta suerte, en realidad jamás la tenía, encontró un árbol en el cual tirarse a seguir bebiendo, suponía que serían las 5 de la tarde, esperaba que nadie le molestara, no quería ya más contacto humano, no de personas con las que no quería tratar, después de terminarse la botella, quedo inconsciente por el sueño, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol

Itachi estaba consciente de que en algún momento había errado el camino, tal vez fue en el momento exacto cuando evito que Kakashi hablara con Sasuke, cuando el peli plata con el rostro arrepentido y el cuerpo tambaleante se acercó a el, una ira casi demoniaca se hizo de su persona, dos días antes había logrado escuchar por voz de Deidara, que Kakashi había hecho pública una relación con Iruka, Sasuke no había querido decir nada, no hablaba casi, adoptando esa actitud de arrogancia que le ensolvida cuando el dolor era demasiado grande para ser soportado, una salida que Sasuke se había inventado desde pequeño, y lo odiaba, y odiaba al causante de eso, tres semanas antes cuando su hermano había vuelto de "hablar" con el peli plata le noto cambiado, triste, decepcionado, al día siguiente Sasuke le daría otra sorpresa pese a negarse varias veces a salir con Naruto aceptaría, Itachi ya comenzaba a hartarse de esta situación, no odiaba a Kakashi estupideces como las que el había cometido, cualquiera las hacia, lo que quería era ver a su hermano feliz y lo lograría

Caminaba distraído, de la mano de Deidara, un jovencito rubio de cabello largo y lacio, comúnmente atado a una coleta, ojos azul eléctrico una piel blanca y suave, actual novio del Uchiha y que estaba feliz de tener a su lado, de un momento a otro Deidara se detuvo

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo desconcertado, la mirada de Deidara se perdía en un punto y podía apostar que reflejaba ternura, algo que hizo que su estómago sintiera un pinchazo de celos

-Mira ahí –señalo un árbol cercano a la biblioteca, fijo su mirada y lo que observo lo dejo boquiabierto, Kakashi parecía perdido en el sueño, con una botella en la mano y la ropa desarreglada, a un metro de el Sasuke estaba parado observándole dormir, poco a poco comenzó a caminar al perdido cuerpo bajo el árbol, se arrodillo aun lado, tomo con delicadeza la cabeza del peli plata y la acomodo en su regazo, tomo la botella y la arrojo lejos, un par de lágrimas escapaban de su rostro, cosa que hizo achicar el corazón del Uchiha mayor, su pobre hermano sufría otra vez, pero se quedaría viendo hasta el final, Sasuke acariciaba los cabellos de Kakashi que aun dormido parecía sonreír, fue hasta que Deidara le jalo lejos que reacción

-Viste eso Itachi –Deidara trataba por todos los medios sacar a Itachi de su estupor

-Tch, ese par me va a escuchar, comenzando por el imbécil de Kakashi –gruño con verdadero fastidio y si tenia que partirle la cara para que el Hatake reaccionara, lo haría una vez mas

Era un cobarde, tonto, idiota, bipolar, tantas cosas conjuntas en una mente joven que hace locuras al por mayor, la primera, tal vez la más importante, haberse enamorado de el, tan rápido y tan fugaz pero no por eso menos serio, la primera vez que lo había visto en la biblioteca, haba sentido su corazón palpitar con fuerza, su estómago comprimirse de la sorpresa y había luchado por que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran, porque conocía a bien la fama de Kakashi Hatake, un chico que tenía cientos de admiradores, que cada uno sería capaz de entregarse a el, que ya había tenido a algunos en su cama y quedaba una larga lista para nombrar, suspiro, acariciando aun el cabello del peli plata

-Idiota –miro al inconsciente Hatake, el olor a alcohol se percibía con claridad, mas cuando acerco su rostro para robarle un beso, beso por el cual el Hatake sonrió, y abrió un poco los ojos, Sasuke pego un brinco, asustado que le viera ahí, vigilando su sueño

-Sasuke…te extraño tanto –musito y se volvió a dormir, Sasuke desconcertado y con cuidado retiro la cabeza del peli plata de sus piernas, se levanto y se fue, con una inusual sonrisa en sus labios

Hacia frio y eso le despertó, le dolía la cabeza y casi todo el cuerpo por la incomoda sensación de dormir en el frio suelo, algo en su corazón se encogió, recordaba el sueño que tubo cuando creyó ver a Sasuke con el y dijo que le extrañaba, suspiro con pesadez y se levanto, no encontró la botella, no importaba mucho en realidad, se dirigió a los dormitorios, solo quería descansar y que ese odioso dolor de cabeza le dejara de una vez por todas, caminando por los pasillos, pensaba en las palabras que pronuncio mientras dormir, si extrañaba al Uchiha, con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez aún más de lo que debería, pero asi era, es cierto que poco le conocía, la mayoría de las cosas se las contaba Itachi, como que a su hermano le gustaran los tomates, leer y los osos de peluche, sonrió con bobería, tenia uno guardado especial para Sasuke, pero jamás llegaría a sus manos, casi apunto de llegar a su habitación, noto una inusual silueta recargada en la puerta, suspiro con pesadez, no quería escuchar un reclamo de Iruka, ya no los toleraba mas

-Si piensas regañarme, ahórratelo –musito con los ojos cerrados y suspirando de fastidio

-Nada de eso, tú me escuchas o te vuelvo a partir la cara –la voz de su interlocutor le hizo brincar en sorpresa, no era el castaño si no un moreno que le miraba y hablaba con voz amenazante

-¿Itachi? –le miro acercándose a el cerciorándose que era el Uchiha

-No el conejo de pascua…claro que soy yo imbécil –gruño

-¿Qué quieres? Darme otra paliza, adelante la merezco –aunque lucia patético, Itachi no pudo evitar sentir ternura por el Hatake

-No, ven –lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo jalo a su habitación, miedo fue lo que sintió Kakashi cuando fue jalado de esa manera, miedo de ver a Sasuke y que le tratara otra vez con desprecio

-No te preocupes, no está –sonrio y por fin ambos se adentraron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave

-Tu me vas a escuchar y mas te vale que atento, oh si no te pongo otra paliza como la de hace tiempo –gruño y Kakashi solo asintió

-Kakashi, tú me juraste que querías a mi hermano –el peli plata bajo la mirada arrepentido

-Así es –musito

-¿Entonces? Porque diablos estas con Iruka –gruño molesto

-Por imbécil Itachi –levanto la mirada –porque soy un imbécil –susurro

-Le quieres –Kakashi negó

-Entonces explícame, que sucedió –Kakashi relato con punto y coma todo lo que había sucedido cuando fue a buscar a Sasuke y le encontró con Naruto, Itachi no sabía si arrojarse de la ventana o darse topes en la pared, este hombre si que era lento

-Eso te dijo –murmuro y Kakashi asintió

-Pues eres un idiota –susurro decepcionado

-¡Oye! –Kakashi levanto la voz al verse ofendido

-Nada…Idiota, Naruto te mintió…Sasuke siempre le rechazo, día tras día de confesiones de ese mocoso y siempre le decía que no –abrió los ojos de sorpresa, como si Itachi le hubieran crecido dos cabezas

-Con la fama que tienes te creí más listo –Itachi rio mirando al desconcertado peliplata

-Recuerda lo que paso cuando te embriagaste en tu cuarto –le miro –si lo se Sasuke me lo conto todo…recuerda lo que te dijo, porque todo…fue verdad –le sonrió – y más te vale que arregles este embrollo o esta ocasión, si te mando al hospital –destranco la puerta y la abrió, Kakashi salio disparado en busca de Sasuke, necesitaba arreglar ese asunto ya

D-dobe aguarda –Los besos ansiosos del Naruto le estaban poniendo nervioso, la situación en si ya era algo incomoda, con Naruto encima suyo besándole el cuello

-No puedo esperar…te deseo tanto –la voz ronca de Naruto le puso nervioso, sabía que si no lo detenía en ese momento, tal vez cometería una tontería

Kakashi corria desesperado, buscando donde podría estar Sasuke, de repente mientras corria por uno de los pasillos se encontró a Iruka que sonriente lo detuvo, no tenia tiempo para el ahora, arreglaría ese asunto después, primero debería encontrar al menor

-Iruka –le tomo por los hombros cosa que asusto un poco al castaño

-Que sucede –le miro

-Sabes donde esta Naruto –pregunto, Sabia que donde estaría ese mocoso estaría Sasuke, y simplemente no podía decirle a Iruka que estaba buscando al Uchiha por que probablemente le mentiría de en donde se encontraba, comenzaba a sospechar que su "novio" no era tan confiable

-En su habitación, porque –dijo cuando fue soltado

-Tengo que hablar con el –corrió hacia la habitación del rubio y no alcanzo a escuchar la advertencia de Iruka de que Naruto no quería ser molestado

Ya le había despojado de la parte de arriba de su ropa, Sasuke seguía forcejeando con Naruto, no en la medida que debería, realmente, sentía culpa por entregarse al rubio, pero sentía mas culpa al no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo Naruto le había entregado el corazón, y varias veces le había cuidado, se sentía en deuda y eso lo hacia enfadar un tanto

-Naruto…detente –pidio por ultima vez y recibió un silencio como respuesta

Naruto besaba con ímpetu cada palmo de piel que le era presentada, bajaba dando besos por el pecho de Sasuke hasta llegar a su abdomen, acariciaba su cintura, se deleitaba con el moreno lo mas que podía, cuando fue bajando y se topo con el pantalón del menor lo desabrocho con lentitud y justo cuando lo bajaba

-¡Sasuke! –Kakashi entro corriendo a la habitación, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas un poco rojas por la carrera, el sudor bajaba por su frente y trataba de meter aire a sus pulmones con urgencia, cuando miro la escena sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente y la ira sustituyo al cansancio, pero por primera vez en meses algo de razonamiento cruzo su mente, cuando miro como Sasuke parecía tener una expresión de temor en el rostro no producida por su allanamiento en la habitación, Naruto estaba forzando a Sasuke a hacer algo que el moreno no quería

-Naruto –gruño el nombre, quería lanzársele encima al menor y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-Siempre tienes que entrometerte no Kakashi, por que no vas con tu novio y nos dejas en paz –con una infantil e inmadura actitud lanzo el mordaz comentario, a Kakashi le pareció patético en un principio pero el rostro de Sasuke reflejaba decepción

-Mira quién habla de entrometerse –rio con cinismo y Naruto le lanzo una mirada llena de veneno mientras Sasuke parecía tener más curiosidad al escuchar ese comentario

-No se de que hablas –gruño

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo mocoso – le miro queriendo partirle la cara en ese instante, Naruto se levanto para encararlo gruñendo porque lo había interrumpido

-Largate –sisieo molesto

-Sasuke –miro al moreno que salio de su estupor cuando la aterciopelada voz de Kakashi le llamo, Naruto se puso entre los dos con los brazos extendidos simulando una barrera que ninguno de los dos debía cruzar

-El se queda aquí –le miro

-No…el va conmigo –le empujo a un lado haciéndolo caer y acercándose a Sasuke, Naruto aun aturdido y en el suelo se sobaba la espalda, Kakashi le estaba colocando de nuevo la camisa a Sasuke con cuidado de no rozar su piel, con cuidado de no salirse el de control, lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la habitación, antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar y perseguirlo, porque si algo era seguro es que cuando se volvieran a encontrar, se verían enfrascados en una pelea, una pelea que no terminaría nada bien

Puede...no estoy segura...que en el proximo cap haya lemon :3

¿Reviews?

Llego hasta la habitación, rezando porque Iruka no estuviera ahí, y asi fue, trabo la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella, Sasuke permanecía con el rostro agachado, sonrojado y la respiración acompasada, Kakashi le miro, con ternura, una ternura que no había sentido antes

-Tenemos que hablar –murmuro cuando le abrazo pegando el rostro de Sasuke a su pecho y este pese a lo que esperaba Kakashi se abrazo a el con fuerza, esperando ancioso lo que Kakashi diría en ese momento

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Puede...no estoy segura...que en el proximo cap haya lemon :3<p>

¿Reviews?


	5. Resuelto

ZOMG! me tarde como una pinchi eternidad, pero de repente mi mente se bloqueo bien cabron D:

y yo asi de, OMG nuu! ok ya dejare de divagar ._. mis queridas lectoras, espero les vaya a gustar este cap, siemto que el principio me quedo un poco sueltom pero el final del cap me encanto

Espero los disfruten y agradezco a TODAS las chicas que me dejaron su comentario, las adoro

* * *

><p>– Resuelto –<p>

Cuando entraron en la habitación, y sintió el abrazo se sonrojo, Kakashi lo atraía hacia él, haciéndolo sentir como si no quisiera que se alejara de su lado jamás, eso lo hizo sonreír, dejándose atraer por el recargo su rostro en el pecho del peli plata, haciendo algo que siempre deseo, aspirar el aroma de aquel que lo abrazaba.

-Tenemos que hablar –susurro a su oído con voz tranquila, y segura, Sasuke esperaba que dijera algo como eso, quería escuchar en realidad lo que tenía que decir

-S-si –dijo con voz nerviosa, aferrándose al abrazo, cosa que hizo a Kakashi sonreír, la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos era maravillosa aún mejor de lo que había imaginado, aun mejor de lo que había soñado.

-Sasuke –separo al moreno de su pecho, con delicadeza tomo entre sus manos el fino rostro del menor, con una mano acariciaba su mejilla mientras la otra bajaba a la cintura para pegar ambos cuerpos, junto su rostro al del Uchica hasta unir sus labios con delicadeza, un beso lento, tierno, cargado de amor y dulzura, que Sasuke correspondió casi de inmediato, se separó dejando sus frentes unidas, con los ojos cerrados

-Kakashi…-murmuro Sasuke con voz queda y tímida, ese beso había sido maravilloso, pero casi de inmediato fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación, Kakashi soltó a Sasuke poniéndolo tras el, esperando que quien venía a interrumpir o fuera Iruka o Naruto o tal vez hasta ambos

-¿Quién es? –pregunto dudoso, arrepintiéndose poco después, tal vez de quedarse callados, no sabían que estarían ahí y los hubieran ido a buscar a otro lugar, era muy tarde, ya había respondido

-Yo idiota, ábreme –grito Itachi al otro lado de la puerta, Kakashi suspiro un poco aliviado, pero no por completo, que quería el Uchiha ahí en su habitación

-Ototo –cuando Kakashi abrió la puerta e Itachi vio a su pequeño hermanito menor escondido tras el peli plata, corrió a abrazarlo

-Que intentabas hacer con él, ¡es un ser inocente! –miraba a Kakashi con horror, mientras este le miraba entre nervioso y asustado, con una gota de sudor bajar por su sien,

-N-no me hizo nada Aniki, so-solo quería hablar conmigo –musito nervioso y un tanto más avergonzado

-Yo solo lo salve del bestia de Naruto –gruño Kakashi recordando lo antes acontecido, cuando tuvo que llegar a salvar al pobre Uchiha de los tentáculos inquietos que tenía por manos el Namikaze

-Ese idiota –gruño también Itachi, algo así se imaginaba que haría el muchacho rubio, aprovecharse del dolor de su pequeño hermano menor

-Pero estas bien –tomo el rostro de Sasuke sonriéndole y este asintió ya más tranquilo

-Sugiero que se vayan de esta habitación – Itachi miro a Kakashi

-¿Por qué? –

-¿Cómo Por qué?, es demasiado obvio Kakashi , si Iruka viene los escuchara o los interrumpirá, inmediatamente tendrán a Naruto aquí queriendo separarlos, es acaso lo que quieres, Deidara lo sabía, me lo dijo cuando vio platicando a ese par unos días antes de que se pelearan….así que toma –le arrojo una llave que Kakashi alcanzo a agarrar en el aire – es la llave de la habitación de Deidara, Sasori no está, salió a visitar a su abuela por el fin de semana, Deidara se quedara conmigo, si el imbécil de Naruto o Iruka vienen no los encontraran aquí y si piensa ir a buscarlos a nuestra habitación, les diremos que no saben nada…vamos ya apúrense

-Si –Kakashi y Sasuke se sonrieron, Kakashi rápidamente tomo una mochila con un poco de ropa, no pisaría esa habitación en un par de días, y aunque el fin de semana terminara, pediría que le cambiaran de habitación, no pensaba seguir tratando con Iruka, le bastaba por ahora lo que Itachi había dicho, aunque luego investigaría mas

-Vamos Sasuke –tomo la mano del pequeño, Itachi sintió un pinchazo de celos ante el sonrojo en el rostro de su pequeño hermanito, pero entendía que quería a Kakashi y eso no hacía que dejara que fuera su pequeño hermano

Llegaron a la habitación de Itachi y Deidara ya se encontraba ahí leyendo un libro sentado en la cama, les sonrió cuando los vio llegar

-Hola Dei-chan –sonrió Sasuke, saludándolo

-Hola Sasu –le correspondió la sonrisa

-Muchas gracias por permitirnos usar tu habitación –Kakashi hizo una reverencia en modo de agradecimiento, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco Deidara, no esperaba algo así, pero estaba feliz, estaba ayudando a dos personas que se querían

-No hay de que –Sasuke de inmediato metió un poco de ropa en una mochila, seguramente Naruto ya estaba corriendo en busca de ambos tal vez y ya había llegado a la habitación del Hatake y dándose cuenta que no estaban ahí

-Vámonos ya Kakashi –le tomo de la mano

-Adiós Itachi, Deidara –les sonrió correspondiendo el agarre y saliendo de la habitación

-Más te vale cuidarlo y que arreglen todo o seré yo quien te mate –Itachi hablo con aquella amenazante voz que pocas veces ocupada, Kakashi sonrió y antes de irse le dijo "no volverá a cometer errores" cosa que dejo a ambos jóvenes tranquilos.

Cuando llego a la habitación comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, la ira le destilaba por cada poro del cuerpo, no podía creer que era la oportunidad perfecta y se la habían arruinado, Kakashi había entrado en la habitación, robándose al moreno y dejándolo tirado el suelo, tardo un poco en asimilar todo lo ocurrido, apenas se dio cuenta se levantó y comenzó a perseguir al pareja, demasiado tarde no sabía a bien a donde se habían ido, el campus era grande y comenzaría a pensar en los lugares donde fácilmente los podía encontrar, y ahora estaba ahí, parado frente a la puerta del habitación del peli plata.

-¡Abre de una maldita ves, sé que estás ahí Hatake! –grito envuelto en cólera, golpeando la puerta hasta casi tirarla, su frsutracion era mucha, en si no hiba a poder contenerle hasta romperle toda la cara a Kakashi

-Naruto, que te sucede –Iruka llego un momento después mirando como el rubio quería destrozar la puerta de su habitación

-Ah, eres tu Iruka –su voz sonaba seca y fría, cosa que a Iruka le parecio extraña, Naruto no era asi

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tocando de esa manera? –le miro y Naruto detuvo los incesantes golpes

-Buscaba a Kakashi, lo has visto –Iruka negó

-Si quieres te puedo abrir, antes de que destrozes todo –le sonrio para tranquilizarlo cosa que no sucedió, cuando vio la puerta abierta entro como un huracán, buscando por todo el lugar, no encontrando nada, Iruka miraba todo consternado, que era lo que se traía el Namikaze que parecía foribundo

-Iruka –suspiro con desgano y el moreno le miro, el rubio puso su mano sobre su rorstro pasándolo por este con frustración, para luego mirarle

-Me diras ahora si que te pasa –Iruka le sonrio otra vez, para aminorar el estrés y desesperación que le aquejaba al otro

-Porque diablos no estas pendiente de tu "novio" –el apelativo sonó con tanto odio que le sorprendió

-¿Qué sucede con Kakashi? –no lo había visto en casi todo el día, él había estado estudiando en la biblioteca, así que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el

-Con un carajo Iruka, se acaba de largar con Sasuke a quien sabe dónde –cuando estucho el nombre del Uchiha algo dentro del pecho del moreno se comprimió

-¿Qué? –el susurro de sus labios denotaba angustia

-Que se llevó a Sasuke carajo, ¡se lo llevo! Te lo advertí, te lo dije un millón de veces, ese par debía estar separado pero jamás escuchas –Iruka miraba con angustia y desesperación mayor al Namikaze, estaba a punto de perder algo que jamás había tenido

-No, Naruto…por dios dejémoslo ya –suspiro con resignación, pensando con un poco de raciocinio, el sabía que la única razón por la que Kakashi había desesperadamente pedido al moreno convertirse en su pareja era porque este había escuchado la mentira que Naruto le había dicho y había actuado impulsivamente

-¿Qué dices? –la voz de Naruto sonó tétrica

-Si es que…-le corto

-Cállate, si quieres que Kakashi se vaya de tu lado y te odie es tu problema pero yo no lo voy a permitir, Sasuke es mío…yo lo amo, yo lo puedo hacer más feliz que el imbécil de Kakashi, ese…ese maldito –salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Iruka

-El no es un maldito…yo invente todo eso –Iruka bajo la mirada avergonzado, todos los rumores que se conocían de Kakashi habían sido difundidos por el, porque en su momento lo creyó adecuado para que nadie se acercara al Hatake pero luego se dio cuenta que fue erróneo, y se sentía mal, Kakashi era la persona mas amable que el conocía y lo había hecho sufrir, se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar como un niño

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, aun estaban tomados de la mano, Sasuke permanecía rojo en vergüenza sin musitar una sola palabra, a Kakashi eso le parecía de lo más adorable que en algún momento haya podido ver, entraron en el cuarto que se encontraba lleno de pinturas, pinceles y cuadernos de dibujo, una habitación realmente ordenada, por un momento Sasuke y hasta Kakashi llegaron a pensar que eso era obra de Sasori, Deidara no era así de ordenado, Sasuke dejo sus cosas sobre la silla del escritorio que reconoció como el de Deidara, mientras Kakashi las dejaba sobre la cama

-Ahora si, podríamos hablar –le tomo de la mano con delicadeza, besándola con devoción y luego atrayéndolo hasta la cama para hacer que el menor se sentara, este un poco renuente y un poquito orgulloso se dejó hacer

-Te escucho –su voz sonó nerviosa pero decidida, aun estaba un poco desconfiado de Kakashi pero escucharía todo lo que tenia que decir

-Hatake…con un carajo, abre, se que estas aquí –pateo la puerta varias veces, hartándose de la situación, sabía perfectamente que en donde estuviera Sasuke estaría Kakashi así que cuando vio que no se encontraban en el cuarto del peli plata corrió inmediatamente a la habitación del menor de los Uchiha

-Que quieres mocoso –Itachi abrió la puerta tras la última patada, ya hastiado del escándalo que hacia el rubio

-¿Donde esta Sasuke? –trato de calmarse al ver a Itachi

-Porque debería yo de decírtelo –Itachi sonrió, con burla en su voz mientras Naruto achicaba los ojos

-Itachi, no estoy para bromas, donde esta tu hermano –lo dijo lento como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado mental, cosa que Itachi capto de inmediato

-No…te…lo voy…a decir…-sonrió con suficiencia al ver como poco a poco el chico se sacaba de quicio

-Esta con el imbécil de Kakashi que acaso quieres que juegue con el –Naruto alzo la voz, bastante cabreado ya, rechinaba los dientes y sus puños se cerraron por el estrés, quería golpear a Itachi pero sabia que eso no le llevaría a nada bueno, en si, Itachi era de temer

-Lo quiere para una noche y ya…que quieres ver como luego lo manda a volar, quieres verle sufrir –cada palabra la decía tan bien que parecía verdad pero..

-Disculpa pero, eso no creo que te funcione conmigo –rio Itachi adentrándose en la habitación y azotándole en la cara la puerta al rubio

-¡Ahh! –la frustración era mucha, pero no se daría por vencido encontraría a Kakashi y le partiría la cara de ser necesario, se fue de ahí azotando los pies, ya su enojo alcanzaba niveles estratosféricos

-Ya puedes salir Dei –hablo Itachi tratando de contener un poco la risa por la travesura que acababa de llevar a cabo

-Como se lo tomo –Deidara salio del interior del baño, mirando como Itachi contenía las ganas de reír

-Debiste verlo –rio –estaba que echaba humo –suspiro para calmarse por un momento y abrazo a Deidara, este se sonrojo, dejándose hacer por su novio acomodándose en sus brazos

-Itachi…que sucede –pregunto al sentirlo un poco tenso

-Ahora las cosas serán peores Dei, cuando Naruto los encuentre, lo mas seguro es que Kakashi y el se peleen y Sasuke, sufrirá si algo le pasa a Kakashi –suspiro

-Tranquilo amor, estaremos ahí para el –le sonrió acariciando las ebras negras y Itachi sonrio mas tranquilo, el estaría a un lado de su hermano y próximo cuñado listo para apoyarlos

Kakashi estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y con las piernas cruzadas, entre ellas se encontraba Sasuke, recargando su espalda en el pecho de Kakashi, el peli plata le abrazaba con delicadeza de la cintura, y Sasuke tenía sus manos sobre las del mayor acariciándolas casi instintivamente, una de sus manos entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kakashi y este mantenía su rostro recargado en el hombro de Sasuke

-Quien te dijo eso de mi –pregunto el Hatake después de escuchar los motivos porque Sasuke había tenido tanto miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos

-Naruto e Iruka –Kakashi se tenso un poco, la persona que decía estar completamente enamorado de el, a la persona que le había confiado sus sentimientos le hacia eso, era muy cliché y se sentía idiota

-Te decía…-Sasuke le interrumpió

-Me dijo que varias veces debía irse a dormir a otros sitios porque tu estabas ocupado con tus parejas, que quien se te ofreciera…tu lo llevabas a la cama, que…no eras capaz de sentir amor por nadie –la voz de Sasuke sonaba mas que decepcionada, sonaba molesta, cosa que Kakashi noto

-No era verdad –suspiro

-Pero todos…-ahora el interrumpió a Sasuke

-Lo se, pero nada de eso es verdad Sasuke –tomo su mano, y la beso con ternura y delicadeza, cosa que hizo al menor sonrojar

-Kakashi –Sasuke se acomodo entre sus piernas, volteándose para quedar frente a el, no sabia de donde pero la necesidad había nacido, quedo hincado entre las piernas del mayor, con delicadeza tomo el rostro del peli plata y lo acerco al suyo besándolo con ternura y cariño , con cuidado y con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a retirar la bufanda, y quito el parche del ojo izquierdo del peli plata, se retiro lentamente del beso para mirarle el rostro, y acariciar con un dedo y con delicadeza la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y luego darle un beso gesto que Kakashi describió como adorable

-Te amo –susurro Kakashi lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno lo escuchara, un vuelco se sintió en su estomago, adolorido pero feliz, una sensación que no había sentido antes, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sonreía con verdadera alegría, abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, se había puesto mas sentimental de lo que había pensado

-Sasuke…que pasa –angustiado Kakashi tomo su rostro entre sus manos limpiando las lagrimas que bajaban por esas sonrojadas mejillas

-Estoy feliz –Sasuke tallo sus ojos y Kakashi le sonrió, ese niño le daba una sensación de ternura que no había experimentado antes

-Yo también estoy feliz –le sonrió con ternura

-Kakashi…y-yo…yo también…también te amo –murmuro nervioso, dejando que las palabras salieran nerviosas, Kakashi sonrio con verdadera felicidad, ese chiquillo, ese tormento, ese pequeño demonio que lo había llevado al mismo infierno, lo estaba ahora llevando al cielo, el había tenido la culpa, en el momento en que dejo que su fama llegara a los oídos de Sasuke, entendia su miedo, pero no volvería a fallarle, no le defraudaría.

Con delicadeza volvió a tomar el rostro del Uchiha menor, acariciando con devoción su mejilla, le sonrio mirando los ojos del azabache, se acerco a tu rostro otra vez, Sasuke por inercia cerro sus ojos y sintió los labios del pali plata chocar contra los suyos besándolo una vez mas, sentía como las manos del mayor temblaban en su cintura, se separo del beso y tomo una de sus manos

-Tócame –susurro Sasuke contra sus labios, dejando la mano que había tomado sobre tu pecho, y haciéndolo bajar por esto con delicadeza

-Sasuke –Kakashi le miro entre impresionado y nervioso, Sasuke se había escuchado tan seguro y por un momento tan sensual, que no pudo resistirlo, ambas manos temblorosas comenzaron a retirarle la camisa botón por botón mientras las pequeñas manos de su azabache también le quitaban la suya, la bajo descubriendo sus hombros, se atrevió a besarlos con cariño subiendo a su cuello besándolo, lamiendo, degustándolo como siempre deseo.

Sasuke bajo la camisa del mayor retirándosela por completo y dejando sus manos quietas sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y jadeos poco decorosos se escapaban de sus labios, Kakashi seguía atendiendo el cuello de Sasuke, degustándose con su sabor, quito la camisa y las manos que ya no temblaban se dedicaron a acariciar la piel de su pecho y una de ellas específicamente jugaba con uno de los pezones del menor, Kakashi le miro de reojo mientras lamia el delicado cuello y bajaba un poco mas, Sasuke tenia la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, la boca abierta, los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro sonrojado, incentivo suficiente para no detenerse, su rostro bajo hasta su pecho, su lengua comenzó a jugar con uno de los pezones del menor, lamiéndolo y endureciéndolos, con cuidado lo recostó en la cama y sus labios fueron bajando repartiendo besos por el abdomen deteniéndose en el vientre que beso con ternura

-No lo resisto…-jadeo con voz ronca y excitada- eres tan perfecto –las manos de Kakashi bajaron el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando al menor completamente desnudo ante sus ojos, Sasuke bajo su mirada para observarlo, Kakashi respiraba copiosamente, sus ojos brillaban en excitación, Sasuke se había olvidado de la vergüenza de estar desnudo y se levanto de la cama haciendo que Kakashi quedara bajo de el

-Que sucede –le miro desconcertado, Sasuke gateo hasta quedar con el rostro al nivel de sus caderas, bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior, liberando un miembro ya erecto y palpitante, que escurría gotas de pre-semen de la punta, Kakashi dejó caer su cabeza sobre el colchón cuando sintió el beso en la puta del hinchado miembro, y como la lengua traviesa del menos lamia la misma

-Ahh…Sasuke –gimió perdido en el placer que le proporcionaba esa lengua, y fue mas cuando la cálida boca del menor rodeaba su hombría, chupando y lamiendo toda la extensión, Kakashi bajo su mano y agarro suavemente de los cabellos al Uchiha apartándolo de su miembro, este solo se quedo mirando al peliplata con la boca abierta y el rostro sonrojado

-Detente ahí travieso…que esto no va a ser así –le sonrió con perversión, volteo al menor dejándolo con la cara contra el colchón y el se coloco detrás, agarrando con sus manos las nalgas del menor, y acercando su rostro a la estrecha entrada comenzó a lamerla para dilatarla, Sasuke se iba en gemir y jadear contra el colchón, agarrando entre las manos las sabanas y jalándolas con fuerza, gimiendo el nombre de Kakashi una y otra vez logrando que este solo se excitara cada vez mas

-Ya…-jadeo y Kakashi aparto su rostro de la entrada, entendía la necesidad del menor, en si su miembro ya estaba doliendo demasiado, y su lengua le había echo experimentar un poco la estreches del menor, quería sentirlo ya

-Esta bien…listo ahí voy –se acomodó tras el joven y tomo con sus manos las caderas y lo penetro de una sola embestida, sabiendo, que de esa manera el dolor tal vez sería menos, Sasuke se aferró a las sabanas, y ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, el dolor era mucho pero debía soportarlo, comenzó a mover sus caderas cuando el dolor apenas era perceptible, Kakashi fascinado por la estreches comenzó a moverse lentamente, pasado el tiempo tomo al menor y lo cambio de posición, penetrándolo una vez mas, para ese momento Sasuke ya solo experimentaba el placer de tener ese enorme miembro penetrándolo, sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Kakashi mientras sus manos le rodeaban su cuello, Kakashi se sostenía del colchón colocando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y penetrándolo cada vez con mas rapidez y fuerza

-Voy…voy a venirme –gemio ronco el peli plata mientras el menor sentía el placer entumecer cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando Kakashi sintió una corriente atravesar su espina supo que era el ansiado orgasmo, dejo salir todo su semen llenando el cálido interior de su amante, Sasuke dejo salir su semilla sobre su abdomen, ambos respirando agitados y cansados se dejaron caer relajados sobre el colchón, Kakashi sobre Sasuke se abrazaba a la cintura del mas pequeño y este cariñoso acariciaba el cabello color plata

-Sasuke –alcanzo a susurrar Kakashi antes de que el sueño le venciera

-Dime –le miro

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –alzo un poco el rostro para verle, Sasuke sonreía con verdadera felicidad

-Si –susurro exhausto, y Kakashi se volvió a acomodar en su pecho, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato, por ese momento, los problemas no existían, por ese momento solo eran ellos dos, en ese momento el mundo podía terminar, y no importaba, porque estaban juntos.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo, les digo el final y todo el lemon fue lo que me termino gustando jo! aqui tienen su ansiado lemon<p>

el cap siguiente se titula "cita" aws, su primera cita de Kakashi & Sasuke y un par de coladitos :B

¿Reviews?


	6. Cita

Tengo una disculpa que dar a todos los que esperaban actualizacion de estas historia (si es que aun hay alguien), solo que tube algunas cosas y asi, se que con esta no tarde tanto como con otras historia que tenia casi un año que no actualizaba xD!

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, este capitulo es algo occ de parte de Sasuke xD! lo lamento tenia que ser asi u.u espero no me odien por eso y mas bien les guste y lo disfruten ¿ok?

* * *

><p>"Cita"<p>

Despertó sintiendo le cuerpo pesado, se levantó quedado sentado en la cama y una sensación de vacío lo asalto, estaba solo, que había sido de esa maravillosa noche que había pasado, que había sido de las caricias y los besos, ¿había sido tan solo otro sueño cruel?, agacho la mirada y el dolor en su pecho comenzó a crecer, cuando observo la habitación se sorprendió, no era la que compartia con Itachi, dando una mirada más profunda, parecía la habitación de un artista desordenado, sacudió su cabeza y entonces escucho el ruido de la ducha y su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se acompasaron, se quedó ahí sentado, un poco nervioso y jugando con las sabanas, unos minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió, Kakashi salió con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y otra en su cabeza secando su cabello, por primera vez no traía una bufanda, Sasuke le vio con detenimiento, curioso de volver a ver el rostro de su novio, aunque ya lo había estudiado casi parte de la noche

-Buenos días, príncipe –sonrió Kakashi con galanura y Sasuke sintió su rostro arder y pudo jurar que tenía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza

-Buenos días –contesto el pequeño Uchiha, Kakashi llego hasta la cama, se sentó a un lado del pequeño lo tomo del mentón y lo jalo para besarlo en los labios, un beso lento y tierno que correspondió enseguida, se separó y le sonrió

-¿Quiero darme un baño? –murmuro suavemente

-¿Quiere que te ayude a llegar al baño? –Sasuke asintió y extendió sus brazos hacia él, Kakashi rio enternecido por esa faceta de niño pequeño y mimado que mostraba Sasuke en ese momento, lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo al baño, lleno la tina de agua, y lo metió dentro de la misma

-En un rato vendré por ti –sonrió y beso la frente con ternura saliendo del lugar, Sasuke se quedó ahí, relajándose con el agua caliente y limpiando su cuerpo, sintió vergüenza al notar las marcas por todo su cuerpo, los chupetones, aun recordaba las caricias y el cuerpo de Kakashi sobre él, se sonrojo y sonrió, se sentía feliz, era de Kakashi, y el peli plata era suyo

Kakashi se quedó en la habitación vistiéndose, y recogiendo un poco todo, al ir recogiendo la ropa de ambos que estaba tirada por toda la habitación sonrió, completamente feliz, tenía a la persona que más amaba con él, cuando hubo pasado un poco de tiempo se adentró en el baño una vez más, Sasuke estaba listo para salir, lo saco de la tina, con cuidado, lo seco, Sasuke se vistió solo argumentando que no era un niño pequeño ni un inútil

-No es que lo crea amor –rio suavemente ante el adorable puchero y el ceño fruncido

-Hmp –respondió Sasuke cuando se colocaba sus calcetines, estaba ya casi listo, con una camisa blanca, chaleco negros, pantalones de mezclilla oscura, Kakashi le cepillaba el cabello y él se dejaba hacer

-Solo que me encanta mimarte –rio un poco ante el nuevo sonrojo de su pareja, deposito un beso en la mejilla del menor y le dejo de cepillar el cabello, Kakashi tenia una vestimenta que consistía en una playera negra, pantalón de mezclilla, y un saco color marrón, tenis convers blancos

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te prometí? –Sasuke dejo el enfado aun lado y le miro curioso

-¿De qué? –le miro

-¿Se te olvido? –murmuro dolido Kakashi, fingiendo claramente

-No me dijiste nada –otro puchero

-Si te lo dije –sonrió y se inclinó para besar los labios de Sasuke superficialmente, este le miro confundido

-Recuérdame –le miro curioso

-La cita amor, íbamos a salir hoy, ¿recuerdas? –sonrió

-¿Una cita? –Kakashi se sintió satisfecho, al ver la emoción en el rostro de Sasuke, le acaricio la mejilla mientras el pequeño sonrió con verdadera felicidad, Sasuke podría ser frio, serio, arrogante, un tanto egoísta pero cuando se trataba de Kakashi todo esa felicidad de niño que tenia

-Si amor, una cita ¿te agradaría? –Sasuke asintió aun embriagado por la emoción

-Bueno, pero primero –Kakashi tomo su celular y marco el número de Itachi, después de un par de minutos, Itachi le contesto,

*Llamada*

-Hola, Kakashi –la voz del moreno era una mezcla extraña entre felicidad y celos

-¿Cómo va todo? –Kakashi dejo escapar una risita nerviosa

-Bien, estamos desayunando, Naruto está aquí, supongo que esperándolos –rio Itachi al ver a Naruto caminar por la cafetería como león enjaulado

-Bueno, saldré con Sasuke, ya te había comentado –Kakashi trato de no reír ante el bufido que soltó Itachi

-Claro, la cita, pásame a mi hermanito –Kakashi le dio el teléfono

-¿Hola?–saludo Sasuke

-¿Cómo estas precioso? –contesto Itachi y Sasuke se sonrojo tan solo un poco por la manera tan cariñosa que su hermano le hablaba

-Estoy bien hermano –contesto

-Te diviertes mucho en tu cita ¿sí? –hablo Itachi

-Si –contesto emocionado y devolvió el teléfono a Kakashi que lo tomo

-Te portas bien, si veo que no se divirtió, sabes lo que te espera –menciono Itachi y Kakashi se estremeció

-Me voy, Naruto viene para acá, creo que sospecha que hablo contigo –rio en burla y colgó al otro lado de la línea Kakashi también quiso reír

-Nos vamos, mi hermoso príncipe –Kakashi volteo hacia Sasuke, le tomo de la mano y la beso con delicadeza ganándose un sonrojo de parte del moreno, ese día, seguramente lo haría mucho

-Pero…Naruto –menciono angustiado

-Está en la cafetería, podremos salir sin problema –Sasuke volvió a sonreír

-Está bien –dijo emocionado y jalo de la mano a Kakashi para salir de la habitación, listo para la cita que le había preparado

-o-

Itachi colgó justo en el momento que Naruto llego hasta la mesa y le arrebato el celular

-¿Era Kakashi? –pregunto envuelto en cólera, Deidara le miro sorprendido e Itachi quería reír pero puso su expresión más seria y miro al rubio

-No, era mi madre y si me permites, devuélveme mi teléfono –extendió su mano y el rubio a regañadientes extendió el aparato, Naruto se dio media vuelta y no noto la sonrisa que cruzo por los labios de Itachi que divertido le miro alejarse

-Ita-chan, ¿crees que sea buena idea? – le miro Deidara

-No te preocupes Dei, todo estará bien –beso la frente de su novio y Deidara sonrió tranquilo

-o-

A la entrada de la escuela ya los esperaba un auto, inmediatamente que el chofer los vio abrió la puerta, Sasuke miro extrañado a Kakashi y este sonrió

-Oie, crees que si no tuviera dinero, estudiaría aquí –Sasuke se sonrojo, ante el hecho de que tenía razón y que jamás se había detenido a preguntar cosas sobre su novio, pero siempre había estado queriendo alejarlo y al mismo tiempo no queriendo alejarse el, pero había mucho tiempo para conocer mucho del otro ¿no?

-Sube –el pequeño moreno entro al auto y enseguida entro su novio, el chofer cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sitio del conductor, arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto curioso Sasuke, que miraba los edificios pasar, uno a uno, Kakashi solo se sonrió y beso sus brunos cabellos

-A la playa –enseguida Sasuke mostro una hermosa y radiante sonrisa, lleno de emoción abrazo a su novio, Itachi le había dicho a Kakashi que el lugar favorito del moreno era la playa, sonrió satisfecho ante la reacción del pequeño Uchiha que lleno de emoción le abrazaba

-o-

Cuando el auto se detuvo Sasuke se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un pequeño muelle, juegos, puestos de comida, había un par de actores ambulantes, cada cosa fascinada al menor, que emocionado no sabía a donde mirar, eran tantas las cosas que lograba ver

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto un poco asustado Kakashi ante el mutismo del Uchiha, pensando por un momento que no le agradaría que lo llevara a ese lugar en especifico

-Es genial –contesto Sasuke y tomo del brazos al peli plata jalándolo dentro del lugar, habían varios juegos, una noria, una pequeña montaña rusa, y otras atracciones mecánicas (lo lamento no me se el nombre de los juegos mecánicos xD), había también un pequeño carrusel, al caminar por el mesón, podrías notar puestos de comidas y juegos, el muelle era bastante grande, parecía más una feria, como si el matsuri hubiera llegado antes, Sasuke pronto jalo a Kakashi a la atracción que más le causo curiosidad, era un pequeño puesto, colgado arriba había un pequeño gatito negro, tenía una calaverita por cara, Sasuke miro fascinado el peluche y Kakashi lo noto, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar si lo quería el morenito lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a otro puesto

-¿Qué es esto? –frente a Sasuke había un pequeño estanque, a cada lado había redes de papel y el dependiente sonrió ante la mirada curiosa del menor

-¿Quiere probar suerte jovencito? –Sasuke asintió

-¿Pero, que se hace? –le miro

-Con esas ruedecitas debe intentar capturar al pez que usted desee –sonrió

-¿Quiere intentarlo? –Sasuke volteo a mirar a Kakashi y este ya había sacado la cartera para pagarle al hombre, este le dio una pequeña ruedecita de papel al moreno y este comenzó a mirar todo el estanque, observo un hermoso pececito, Beta, era una combinación hermosa entre negro y rojo y su aleta superior tenia tonos plateados, acerco la pequeña red y de un solo intento logro tomar al pececillo

-Es mi turno –Sasuke asintió y él se puso en cuclillas para mirar mejor el estanque, cerca de donde se encontraba el primer pececito había otro, igual Beta, pero un poco más pequeño que el anterior, tenía un conjunto de colores negros y azules marinos que por un momento le recordaron a Kakashi los cabellos de Sasuke, la aleta superior era color azul eléctrico, tomo la pequeña redecilla y intento cogerlo, el pececito rápidamente se libró y Sasuke rio con ganas, Kakashi lo volvió a intentar pero cuando lo logro cachar y lo saco la redecilla se rompió, el dependiente sonrió y Sasuke seguía riendo, pago otro intento y por fin lo puedo cachar

-Es tan rebelde como tú –dijo Kakashi para molestar a su novio y este hizo un mohín que al peli plata se le antojo adorable

Siguieron caminando por el muelle, comprando comida, disfrutando de los juegos, la tarde iba cayendo, Sasuke cargaba una pequeña bolsa repleta de cosas y regalos para Deidara e Itachi, en otra mano sostenía la pequeña bolsita con el pececito que nadaba de aquí para haya dentro de ella, también traía un pequeño globo que Kakashi le había ganado, había sido una tarde hermosa y entretenida pero aun no terminaba, cuando salieron del muelle el auto los esperaba ahí, Sasuke se sintió un poco despeinado porque el día había terminado demasiado pronto

-Sube, aún hay una última sorpresa –Sasuke le miro mientras le daba las cosas al chofer, subió y se acomodó en el asiento, Kakashi entro después

-¿Otra cosa? –pregunto curioso y emocionado

-Sí, pero también es un sorpresa –el chofer arranco y pronto partieron, Sasuke iba recargado en el hombro de Kakashi y este le había tomado la mano y le besaba algunas veces, logrando que Sasuke se sonrojara

El auto se detuvo y Kakashi salió del mismo, le tendió la mano a Sasuke para ayudarle a salir, que sonriente la acepto

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto curioso

-Cenar –sonrió y señalo un pequeño lugar un poco alejado del auto, en medio de la arena había una pequeña construcción de madrea, sin techo, un entramado de vigas de madera que formaban formas, cuatro pilares la sostenían, cortinas largas color rojo colgaban de las vigas de los extremos caían hasta la arena, en medio una pequeña mesa con un mantel rojo largo, dos puestos colocados, un par de sillas, platos y cubiertos, un par de velas, y el sitio estaba todo iluminado por antorchas, el atardecer bajaba lentamente por el horizonte y hacia que los hermosos colores naranjas y azules chocaran en un contraste perfecto, la visión dejo a Sasuke atónito, casi a punto del llanto

-¿Me acompañas? –le murmuro Kakashi al oído mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con dulzura el asintió aun embelesado por la belleza del momento, Kakashi se retiró los zapatos y calcetines e hizo lo mismo con los de Sasuke comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa, sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies cuando llegaron Kakashi retiro un poco la silla para que Sasuke se sentirá, en un gesto lleno de caballerosidad, que el otro contesto con una sonrisa tímida, para luego sentarse el, el primer plato había sido una deliciosa crema de champiñones, luego siguió un platillo consistió en ternera en salsa de nuez con ensalada de tomates y lechuga, ambos compartían la comida, y después vino el postre, hay de queso con un poco de helado, la cena había pasado entre anécdotas y preguntas curiosas del menor, todo por enterarse de como era su novio, supo que le gustaba leer, y otros detalles mas

-¿Te ha gustado todo? –pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke terminaba de comer

-Sí, me ha encantado, fue perfecto a-amor, gracias –Kakashi se sonrojo sutilmente y sonrió con verdadera alegría

-¿Quieres caminar un rato por la playa? –el menor asintió y Kakashi se levantó, caminando hacia él, retirándole la silla para que se levantara, le tomo de la mano, y comenzaron a caminar

-Sasuke –le llamo Kakashi cuando hubieron avanzado unos metros

-¿Si? –miraba el movimiento de las olas, la espuma que formaban al chocar contra la arena

-Te amo –Kakashi se detuvo y Sasuke se volteo a observarlo, sonrojado y apenado

-Yo también te amo Kakashi –murmuro en un tono bajo y tímido, Kakashi se inclinó y beso su mejilla, frente, nariz y labios con una ternura acogedora, cariñosa y devota, Sasuke respondió a ese beso con la timidez y hermosura que le caracterizaba

-Volvamos amor, está comenzando a hacer frio y te puedes enfermar –se quitó la chamarra al notar como Sasuke temblaba un poco por la brisa marina y volvieron al auto, Sasuke se acomodó dentro del auto y Kakashi lo hizo también abrazándolo para darle calor, Sasuke se acurruco como un pequeño gatito al calor de su dueño

-o-

Cuando el auto se detuvo estaban frente a la escuela, Sasuke abrió sus ojos un poco adormilado, había terminado durmiéndose acurrucado al calor de Kakashi, este le sonrió y aparto un par de cabellos de su rostro, beso su nariz y le ayudo a salir del auto, pero no contaban con lo que les esperaba afuera, recargado aun lado del portón del internado estaba Naruto, con una chaqueta naranja, pantalones negros y tenis naranja, alzo la vista para verlos en un segundo Kakashi hizo a un lado a Sasuke que estaba confundido, mientras Naruto ya se había lanzado hacia Kakashi para golpearlo

-¡Naruto, detente! –gritaba Sasuke mientras tanto el rubio como el peli plata daban vueltas en el piso tratando de dominar la situación, Sasuke estaba angustiado, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, pero no sabía qué hacer, que hacer además de observar cómo se mataban el uno al otro, esto había sido su culpa, su culpa por no detener los sentimientos de Naruto a tiempo y por dejarse llevar por las habladurías de Iruña, y ahora

No sabía qué hacer, mientras Naruto golpeaba a Kakashi y este le gritaba que no se acercara, que él lo manejaría, que hacer, ¿Qué hacer?, se preguntaba una y otra vez

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo...el proximo capitulo es<p>

"Situaciones no resueltas"

¿Se habra madreado Naruto a Kakashi o fue al revez?

¿Sasuke dejara de estar viendo?

¿Itachi ayudara a madrearse a alguien?

¿Sere feliz?

No exigo ningun rw porque no lo merezco pero..

¿Me dejan uno?

Las quiero, bye :D


End file.
